War on Magic
by tuxer
Summary: When Rootwood mades it to expose the magical creatures, a twisted turn takes place: the government declares war on them. Suck at summary. Please review.
1. The Prophecy

"Mom, come on. It's bedtime. You have to read my bedstory..."- a blonde boy with black highlights was yelling from his bed. Then a blonde girl entered his room, wearing a black dress, smiling.

"Alright, Lao! What tale do you want to hear. Cinderella, Aladdin, Red Riding Hoo..."

"I want the American Dragon book"- the blonde boy said with a big smile. The blonde woman took a comic book from the book shelf and then went to sit on the bed with the boy. She opened the comic book and begun to read.

"This is the story of an amazing boy who was part of a hidden culture of beings with extraordinary capabilities. One of this capabilities was the power to shapeshift into a reptilian form that human culture came to name as dragon. And these dragons were given the duty to protect the magical realm- a duty that sometimes forced them to intervene in conflicts with humankind"- the blonde boy put his head on the woman's shoulder, to become more confortable. The woman kissed his forehead and proceed with reading.

"And when the existance of this hidden culture became known, a great war sparked. And, as the war progressed, the boy came to believe that the only way to save all of magic was to turn his back on his own humanity and refuse to see the darkness descending on Earth..."

_Eleven Years Early..._

As a Oracle, Sara knew that she was attuned to the psychic fabric of the universe. As a child she recieved glimpses of future events but most of the time this took at broad daylight. But this vision manifestated itself in a dream. A dream of vivid horror.

Sara stood in the middle of the Times Square and everything around her was a slaughter house. Fire consumed the city's glorious skyrappers while actual blood run free across the streets. Mutilated bodies of countless humans were encraved in spikes and each one of the them had horror and fear in their faces. And these actions were made by a force humanity had forced into hidding: an army of magical creatures so mighty that they simply didn't stood a chance. And it's head was shocked Sara more than everything else: Jake Long.

The vision dissipated to show Amazonia, but the once magnficient jungle was now supplanted by a battle for dominion. Jumping out of the fairy tale books, fantasy collides with reality and science begins to fail. Tanks versus enchanted armors. Machine Guns against magic. The image once again dissipated.

The terrific image of what was left in the end: a lifeless wasteland floating in the middle of nowwhere. Sara awoke from her dream and found herself in a room on Magus Bazar. It was raining outside. Opening the window, Sara allowed the rain to wet her arms. She looked down into the city of New York and she knew it: the apocalypse of creatures both magical and human was at hand. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	2. Magic of Two Million Years

**Sorry for not uploading for months. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own the American Dragon or any of it's characters. Please review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jake was behind the stage looking suspiciously at the constant failures of the participants of the school Talent Show while at the same time holding Fu Dog in his hands, which was a very rough task even for a human with the magical ability to shift to a dragon. Jake felt a very negative presence getting closer and then saw Brad Morton, the school buly.<p>

-Principal Derceto wants us to wait upstairs until our turn- Brad said.

-Why?- Jake looked at Brad even more suspiciously.

-Dude, if I could read the Principal's mind I would be... a mind reader or something. Are you coming or not?- Brad begun to walk away.

Brad lead them deeper to behind the stage until they finally reached an old stairs. They took while to reach the upper floor but when they did all Jake found were old and dusty boxes which was not exactly what he expected.

-Are you sure...- before Jake could finish Brad took Fu Dog from his hands.

-Go search for your puppet, sucker- Brad throwed Fu into a bathroom. Jake rushed in a attempt to caught the magical dog but he hit the door of the bathroom and fell to the ground. Jake looked to Brad who quickly closed the door and locked it.

-Yeah, as if a door could contain the American Dragon. Let's get out of here Fu.

-We got a problem, kid- Fu said. Jake looked behind and saw that Fu was trapped in the toilet much to Jake's disgut. After a long and torturing attempt Jake finally made it to release Fu from the toilet. Once the dog was free, Jake was wasted no time to transform into his dragon form. Sadly his dragon tail hit the toilet with such a force that it flew into Jake's head, knocking him out.

-Just great- Fu complained- What kind of magical guardian I am that let his charge being bested by a toilet?

Fu tried everything to wake up Jake. Throwing him toilet water, jumping over his body, screaming at his ears but the dragon simply remained knocked out. Finally Fu resorted to the only thing he didn't tried. He licked the dragon, which seemed to wake up him like magic... which might actualy be true.

-Ow. What the? We had to get out of here-Jake said.

-Tell me something I don't know.

Jake grabed Fu and took down the door and rushed back to the stage, while shifting back to his human form. However, when he reached Principal Derceto the auditorium was nearly empty. Still Jake approached the Principal who spoke:

-I am sorry, Jake, but the contest ended ten minutes ago. The winner was...

-Brad Morton, mr Long- said Professor Rotwood holding the trophy which actualy was an ancient magic chalice.

-Professor Rotwood why are holding the trophy? It belongs to Brad- Derceto said.

-I gave it to the professor, Principal. I don't want it- Brad quickly left the room.

Desesperate Jake rushed to behind the stage and shifted back to his dragon form. Breaking the wall, Jake flew quickly to Canal Street Electronics, the magical shop of his grandfather. Jake landed in a alley behind the store and entered it to find the his grandfather speaking with three other people who seemed not impressed in the least for Jake's magical powers.

-Ah, Jake- Lao Shi spoke- This the world Dragon Council. They are here to take the chalice...

-I am sorry, gramps, but I didn't won the talent show. Professor Rotwood has the chalice...- Jake tried to apolagize.

-Rotwood?- Chang, a female and not very kind counciler spoke- Is that the human scientist who plans to expose our existance to the universe?

-The one- Lao Shi grabed a potion from a shelf and handed it to Jake- Take this. It's a special memory erasing potion that doesn't need to be drunk. You just have to throw it at the target and the magic wil do the rest.

-And you're not going on this alone, young dragon- Counciler Andam spoke while shifting to his dragon form- Should you not arrive in time, you'll need a lot of help to contain the Djinni. But where we will go?

-Well, if Rotwood plans to expose magic, I known where he will do it- Fu was googling in the computer- Rotwood studied at the Hoboken Scientific Institute six years ago before he was expelled because of what he called "his revolutionary theories about the existance of magical creatures". I think that there could not be a more sweet revenge that prooving to this scientific institute that magic does exist.

-Very well, let's move- Counciler Andam flew quickly followed by Jake, Gramps and the other councilers. They flew across Manhantan and after a few minutes they reached the Hoboken Scientific Institute where a large crowd of reporters were interviewing Rotwood. The dragons landed in a building oposing the institute.

-Now what? We cannot simply go there and steal the chalice, it would exposes us- Chang complained.

-I have this magic feather that if the tip touches human skin will unleash a smoke cloud that only dragon vision can penetrate. But we will have to get close enough- Lao Shi answered.

Nodding the dragons flew into the closest alley and reverted to their human forms. They rushed back to institute but found the way crowded with reporters and scientists arguing with Rotwood. Lao Shi handed the feather to Jake who was small enough to pass through the crowd. As he got closer, Jake finally could hear Professor Rotwood.

-Six years ago I was fired from this institute because of my controversial but brilliant theories on the existance of magical creatures.

-Brilliant?- a mocking voice came from the interior of the building, revealing an aged and quite charming man- I woud not call brilliant to a bunch of superstition brilliant. That kind of thought was what caused millions of innocent people to be burned at the stake.

-Well, Sigmond Brock, we'll see about that- Rotwood begun to fill the chalice with the water of bottle- According to myth, the very first genie, Taranushi, was traped by elves...

-Goblins- Sigmond Brock mocked.

-Whatever. In a magical cup which should ever been filled with a liquid it would release Taranushi. And I've the chalice and I am going to release it and prove that magic is very real.

-No- another scientist said- You'll only prove that you're crazy. That is no ancient magic chalice. That is a school prize- Jake coud hear laughs everywhere and people moved so much that he could not get close enough to release the feather's magic.

-I will show that you are all wrong- Rotwood filled the chalice and, despite Sigmond Brock attempts to stop him, the Djinni was release.

There was a moment of silence as the Djinni flew over the shocked humans. Jake droped the feather as it was no longer useful. He tried to reach the Dragon Council but once he got free from the crowd, he saw the Djinni burning various buildings. However what shocked him more was the fact that neither his Gramps or the Council were doing nothing about it. Thought Jake might just be paralized because magic was finally revealed... and there was nothing they could do to advert it.


	3. Consequences

**Wow, this chapter became too much over dramatic. But I had to show the seriousness of the situation. Next chapter will see the revelation of magic from the human point of view, with Spud to bring some laugh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Huntsman, Huntsgirl and various strategy department employes were discusing a new strategy plan for New York when there was a hard knocking in the door. At first the Huntsman ordered them to ignore it but as the knocking became harder and louder, he lost his temper. The Huntsman rushed to the door planning to yell at whomsever dared to interrumpt him but, to the shock of both him and everyone in the room, once he opened the door a large hand grabbed him and pushed the leader of the Huntsclan to outside the room.<p>

The other members, suspecting he worst, grabbed their huntstaffs and followed. They saw a hunter pushing the Huntsman into the Communication Room. Huntsgirl and the strategy guys followed quickly and once they entered they saw the Huntsman hiting hard the hunter.

-How dare you to treat me like this? I should fed you to the Kraken- the Huntsman yells were so loud that Huntsgirl had to cover her ears.

-I am sorry, Huntsmaster, but I had to show you- the hunter replied.

-Show me what? How stupid you are?- the Huntsman asked.

-No sir, I had to show you the news- the hunter answered

-The news? You took me out of an important meeting to show the news? You're you crazy.

The hunter didn't replied and simply begun to work on the computers. Being ignored didn't make the Huntsman happier and he waved his hand to hit the hunter, but, before his hand reached the target, the Huntsman was shocked to hear the newscaster announcing:

-A magical creature attacked New York.

-Wh-what-What did he said?- the Huntsman asked not wanting to hear a answer.

-Yes, you heard me. A magical and mythological creature attacked New York. And to prove it, here is a clip of the survilance camera of the creature's attack- the screen get blured and then it changed to a greenish ton. The screen showed a ruined Times Square with countless of bodies and many people running and screaming in agony. At the center was a genie throwing fireballs and laughing manicaly. The clip lasted for a few seconds before it returned to the Newscaster.

-How? How it happened?- the Huntsman sit in a nearby chair.

-The genie was no ordinary one sir. It was Taranushi, the very first genie who was trapped by goblins more than two million years ago in a magic cup- the Hunter answered.

-And how the beast escaped?- Huntsgirl asked.

-The cup has to be filled with a liquid. Apparently a crazed scientist bent on a personal crusade to prove that magic exists found and filled the cup, thus releasing Taranushi upon the world- was the Hunter reply.

-And how we trap it again?- one of the guys accompanying Huntsgirl asked.

-We can't- the Huntsman aswered- The spell to do it was lost a century ago.

-So that's it?- one of the guys in the computer asked- All the hardwork the Huntsclan had trying to hide magic and a crazy scientist undermine our work?

-It would happen eventualy, Renor, but at least it happened to our own favor- the Huntsman said- Revealing that magic exists by having a magical creature attacking a city will not make magic being well percieved. We might use that to our own advantage. And, with subtle manipulation, we could lead humanity on a crusade against everything and everyone on the world of magic.

-A Second Hunter War, sir? The first and so far only ended with our defeat, thought the magical creatures were so weakned that they're forced into hidding- the hunter replied.

-Well, last time we didn't have the entire human race backing us up- the Huntsman replied- But before we can reveal our existance to the world at large, I want to analyze what is the masses think about all of this. But first we had to deal with Taranushi. I will lead the squad.

-Actualy sir, the army already defeated Taranushi- the hunter spoke.

-What?- was the response of everyone else in the room.

-During the rampage, the creature threatned a mother and her children. The father took a plastic bottle and hit the creature. One hit caused the being to howl in agony and it fled. The army, who just arrived, saw the phenomenon and realized that the creature is vulnerable to plastic. So the army pick up ropes and a lot of plastic things and throwed at him. Even his magic was rendered useless. The creature was taken away... possibly to it's own doom on a lab.

-Awsome. One less problem to worry about- a cruel grin covered the Huntsman face- but is there anyone of importance speaking about this?

-Actualy the President is gaving a press conference about the attack- the hunter increased the volume and silence spread across the room as the president spoke.

* * *

><p>-My fellow americans, it has been the second time our country has been attacked by outside forces bent on destroying us. But the attacker was something we didn't expect. Something we tought it existed only on fairy tales. It was the genie of Aladdin. I known what thinking: is the president crazy? Well, be the judges- the president walked away revealing a caged Taranushi covered with a net made of rope and plastic-made objects, then he returned- The creature has a lot of many powers, including flight, regeneration and pyrokinesis but it also it's own kriptonite, in this case plastic. For unknown reasons, plastic is immune to the creatures powers and it's immunty is passed towards anything in contact with plastic. Any question?<p>

A long turtoring silence lasted until finaly a reporter asked:

-Mr. President, are this creature powers the result of science or magic?

-I spoke with scientist working for the government and according to them, there creatures powers seems to defy all forms of logic. The creatures' main power, Pyrokinesis, is so hot that it should be capable of killing all life in a city of the size of New York, but the heat flows unnaturaly, keeping itself around the fireball. Also the creature's claws are made of diamonds, which radiate radioactive energy that, like the heat, flows unnaturaly, keeping itself around the claws. The source of both these energies are so far unknown.

-So it's magic?

-I am no scientist but seeing how both the heat and the radioactive energy flow unnaturaly I could say so.

The president keept talking with the reporters. Jake and his family watched with horror at the speech, but Jonathon was fascinated. Susan, even with magic exposed, did not dare to tell her husband that he had a family of magical reptiles. A pertinent question caught everyones attention.

-Should the race of the creature prove to be hostile, will the government take measures to ensure national security?

-We don't know how many of these beings are out there or if they're a dying species. We also don't known how to find them.

-But I do- a powerful and strong voice came from behind the president. The camera moved toward it's source. The screen revealed a bald man wearing a tuxedo.

-Excuse me, who are you?

-My name is Edwin Killdragonsa, and I am the leader of the Huntsclan- the revelation shocked the magic-aware members of the Long family- a organization bent on rid the Earth of all magical creatures.

-Creatures? You mean that there are more like this one?- the president asked.

-Yes, sadly. Nearly all beings from myth, dragons, trolls, ogres, demons. They're real. Maybe not as powerful and big as popular culture makes them but powerful enough to slay a large city. Fortunately the Huntsclan keeps the monsters distracted so they could not raly an army to purge humankind from the world.

-Not distracted enough, sir. This creature proved that- a reporter said.

-Yes, in the last years, the magical community became far more savage and murderous. We suspect they're secretly trying to mass an army.

-Wait, magical community? You mean these creatures live in a society- the president asked.

-Yes, the magical community is an alliance of evil that is composed of mythical creatures. But it seems that the mythical beings that would be considered good such as fairies, angels or Santa Claus, apparently existed only in human mind. Humanity tried to convince itself that magic could be used for good, but time proved us wrong. Nothing good comes out of magic. Magic is pure evil, destruction and, if nothing is done, will become the Reaper of Humanity.

His sensacionalist speech brought countless questions but Susan turn off the television.

- Hate speecher- Susan muttered while holding her children tightly.

-Well, I don't known if magical creatures are evil or not, but it seems that they will soon be at war with the human race- Jonathon said and walked away. After Jonathon left, Haley asked to Susan:

-Mom, are we gonna die?

-No dear, but you both will have to stop using your powers. Especially you Jake...

-What, mom? I am the American Drag...

-You could be the King of the World, Jake, that it doesn't matter. Humanity knows. The Huntsclan is turning the masses against our kind. You will live a normal life even if I have to beat on every single member of the Council to make sure of it. From now on, magic is outlaw in this house. Period.

Susan walked away, bringing Haley with her. Jake got to the window and watched people walk in the streets. They're scared, fearing that monsters would slay them or their family. It was like in the middle ages, just that humans are far more unified. A thought that only make Jake fear them more than they feared magical creatures...


	4. Hope and Hatred

**Sorry for not uploading sooner. I had already made other two chapters and I am going to upload soon.**

* * *

><p>The news of the attack on New York had already spread worldwide, and the seven billion humans that inhabit planet Earth were discovering with horror that they were never truly alone in the great, dark universe.<p>

The thick, black smoke could be seen from almost anywhere in New York, rising high above even the talest buildings of the huge city. Trixie saw the army and the law enforcement forces, along with firetrucks, rush to the Financial District, the most damaged part of the city. Ignoring them, Trixie entered her home. When she entered the hall she was shocked to find her father, Colonel Hank Carter, there. Mrs. Carter, once have spotted her, rushed to hug her daughter.

-Thank God you are home, Trixie. I was so worried.

-Dad, what are you doing here? Should you not be at Greenland?- Trixie asked huging her dad.

-I was in a New Jersey military base until I was called here because of some attack on New York- Colonel Carter spoke- Though I can't still believe in what I saw.

Colonel Carter sit on the sofa while Mrs. Carter turn on the TV into a news channel. They watched as the President revealed that the responsible for the attack was a mythological genie and the Carters were shocked to see a caged genie with a net of plastic objects behind him.

Trixie looked to her dad and saw that he didn't seemed impressed by the existance of mythological genies. Trixie turned to see and hear more when the President was interrupted by some bald man. This bald man, called Edwin Killdragonosa, said that he leaded a organization called the Huntsclan to fight the Magical Community, an evil alliance of mythic beings that desired to wipe out humanity from the face of the world.

The man keept speaking more about the magical community, but Trixie simply left and went to her room. She went to her computer and entered into Twitter, seeing not very surprised that her friends were talking about the existance of magical creatures:

"Did you realy believe in what that bald guy said about this so called magical community being bent on destroying humanity?"- said user KyleWK2.

-"I do believe that those freaks of nature must be contained. I consider their powers a mockery of the divine"- said user TrueBeliever.

There were many quotes with diferent views about the magical community and, of course, some skeptics who denied that there was anything _magical_ on these beings. But Trixie was too much tired to pay attention and went to be, thinking that this was just a weird dream and that by morning she would wake up and found out that there is no such thing as magic.

* * *

><p>Next day was Rotwood's best day ever. His neighborhood, who usually were very rude to him, greeted him. Children came to him and asked for autographs. The best was when he reached Middleton High School and both his peers and students congratulated him. Principal Derceto was quite in a bad mood and Rotwood thought it was do that she was a skepti, not knowning about her magical nature. Rotwood entere his Mythology class which was in turmoil:<p>

-Quiet, everyone- demand Rotwood to his students- Now I know that everyone is talking about this great revelation that my brilliant theories about magical creatures proved to be true caught most of you out of block, but I warn you that will not tolerate low grades.

Groans spread across the room as Rotwood begun drawing a dragon in the board. Jake's eyes widened but everyone was too much focused speaking to each other to notice.

-Now, let's speak about dragons. As you all know, no matter what culture they are, dragons are protectors of something, being either treasures or rivers, they are extremely hard to slay. Actually, in myth, the only way to defeat a dragon is by using a weapon infused with magic.

-Professor Rotwood- asked Trixie- Can you please explain me why dragons are seen as being good divine beings in Asian religions and in the rest of the world they are evil bastards?

-Well, I have many theories about that. One which I think is the most logical is that there are two kinds of dragons: the feral ones, who possess no magical power to speak of, and the shapeshifters, who are humans with the mystical power of assuming the feral ones form. Something like a werewolf.

Classes passed quickly, which Jake was surprised for. As he left school he got a call from Gramps.

-Jake, come to the store quickly. There is a magical emergency.

-Sorry, Gramps, but did mom didn't told you that she forbid me and Haley from using our powers?

-Yes, she did. But the Huntsclan is kidnaping magical creatures all over the world. The Dragon Council suspects that they plan to do something to cause humans to fear us.

-I don't known if you read newspapers, but humans already do.

-Yes, but what the Huntsclan might preparing might a cause a total war between humans and magical creatures- Gramps turn off the phone. Jake returned to the school and entered the bathroom. There he changed into dragon form and exited by the window.


	5. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Thank you all for your reviews. As promised, here is another chapter. I don't own the American Dragon and it's characters.**

* * *

><p>The Huntsmaster looked upon the vast amount of magical creatures captured. His plan was going well. Soon the humans that did not believed that magical creatures were evil, would have their mind changed. His plan might work so well that the UN might declare war on magical creatures.<p>

-Huntsmaster- said the Hunter 38- We are nearly ready but... if our plan succed, what will we do if some people come asking for membership? And when I say "some" I mean millions.

-If my plan succed, I think the Council could make a exception. We always needed a bigger mechanical and technological support team. And for those who are not good at either fighting and computers, we can use them to distribute propaganda. But, now, are you sure the chips work perfectly?

-Yes we had tested but if you want to confer...-Hunter 38 waved a hand. The people in the computer make some commands and a troll step in into set immitating a New York street. The troll caused massive destruction until a Hunter step in. The Hunter shoot a plasma ball into the Troll chest, who exploded into a gazillion pieces-As you can see the chips work perfectly. We can control them to some degree and when a certain deal of heat touches it, the being explodes.

-Perfect. Let the Operation Cobra begin.

* * *

><p>Jake was flying as fast as he could when he heard screams. The screams just increased and soon he could also hear sounds of battle. Jake looked below and saw various black points in the street attacking and destroying everything. Using his dragon vision, Jake saw that the attackers were magical beings. Trolls, Gigants, Harpies, Griffins, Gargoyles and Goblins, all rampaging and destroying everything in their path.<p>

Not waiting a minute Jake went down to deal with them. Once he landed a Gigant came right at him wielding a landpost as weapon. Jake was nearly hit but managed to dodge it. Floating, Jake used his tail against the one of the Gigant eyes, causing him to drop the landpost. Acting quickly, Jake shoot fire into the Gigant's belt, partialy metling it and making it to fall.

The Gigant hit Jake with his fist sending the dragon crashing into the street. The Gigant grabbed the landpost and was ready to smash Jake when he pick up the belt and used it as a whip. In one of the times the belt/whip hit the Gigant, it caused the being to explode and the American Dragon was sent flying back to the street.

-Wow. What the heck was that?- Jake wondered as he tried to get up but he did not get time as he was sent back into the realm of pain. A harpy was using her feet to scratch his dragon skin.

-Please, I am not trying to hurt you. Is that I cannot control my own body- said the Harpy with tears in her cheecks.

-Well, still I have to make you stop until the spell is undone- Jake sent a wave of fire into the Harpy hoping to stop her but instead caused her to explode. Jake was propelled backwards and crashed into a wall. Fortunately he managed to retain counsciousness and mainted his dragon form. Jake groaned as he looked to the spot where once was the Harpy.

-What the Hell is going on? Is everyone in weak mode?

-Well, I am not- said a goblin grabbing Jake's tail and making him spin like a whirl. This cause the Amdrag to have a vomit-like effect which sent fire instead. Before the Amdrag could know what hit him he was sent by a massive force into someone else's house. The family of the house was shocked when a dragon entered their living room and crashed against their fireplace. And they were even more shocked when the dragon was surrounded by some mystical fog and became human.

-Hell, this is not my day- Jake realized that he has a few humans looking at him.

-Oh my gosh, you are a weredragon- said the girl.

-What? No! Theres no such thing as weredragons. And you should be in the basement. There are magical creatures attacking the city- said Jake.

-Attacking the city?-spoke the father grabbing his daughter away- You freaks are attacking the entire world.

-What?- Jake then glanced towards the TV and saw images of magical beings attacking major cities across the planet. Most of the shots were aerial and Jake could see the high level of damage done.

-According to the UN, the United States is not the only country under attack. Major world cities like São Paulo, Sidney, Paris, London, Mecah, Brussels and Berlin are under the attack of the evil magical community- the newscaster said while images of some of the mentioned places being attacked.

Jake wasted no time and dragoned up, flying out of the house. However he was hit by a Unicorn's hooves and propelled towards a car's trunk. The Unicorn begun to rush toward him and Jake sent a wave of fire which was countered by a magical blast coming of the Unicorn's horn. Jake grabbed a rope that was in the trunk and used it as whip that, when hit the Unicorn, caused the horn to sent a massively bright light that probably engulfed the entire block.

When the light vanished Jake saw the Unicorn intact and a smell of burning. The Unicorn licked him as a thanks and then magically desapeared.

-Well, it seems that the Unicorns have a few tricks behind the sleeves... or the horn- the Amdrag then stepped in something and when he took it he realized what it is- So the Huntsclan is using chips to control magical creatures. That's foul play. Even for them.

-You're right, young dragon- Lao Shi came flying bringing Fu Dog with him- And we have a potion that will make all the chips go faulty.

-A shame that it will not be enough to save your pelts, freaks- the dragons and the dog looked upwards and the Huntsman and an entire squad of hunters. They pointed their staffs toward them and shot.


	6. Framed

Most of New York was now covered in the thick smoke of battle as magical beings roamed free sending the powerless into hidding. But those beings weren't without opposition as the Huntsclan came to help. The magical beings, secretly under the Huntsclan control, employed their mystical powers in clumsy ways. But that was not the case for two dragons and a magical talking dog.

The Huntsman shoot plasma balls from his staff but Jake used his dragon breath to counter it. But he could see that they're completely surrounded. Various huntsmen and huntswomen wielded their huntstaff, aiming it's deadly plasma toward the magical protectors.

"Any brilliant ideas"- asked Fu Dog.

"We go down fighting"-answered Jake while dodging another plasma ball.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Can you keep them away long enough for me to undo the mind control stuff?"

"No problem"- Jake said as he and gramps flew towards their murderous enemies. The plasma balls were the easy part but fighting against the mind-controlled magical creatures proved to be harder. A blast of energy hit gramps on the back while a goblin muttered a spell that sent a fireball towards Jake, which was pretty useless thanks to the dragons immunity to fire. A troll came through behind and attempted to strangle him but then a magical glow came from Fu Dog that freed the magical beings from the mind control.

-Slay the hunters- yelled the troll releasing Jake and went straight towards the hunters. Finally freed from the mind control, the magical beings begun a mass attack against the Huntsclan, shattering it's line. Jake smiled at this when a figure stood in front of him: Huntsgirl.

"Prepare to be slain, dragon"- Huntsgirl muttered with sadism in her voice.

"Why a gorgerous gal like you would be fighting magical creatures?"- Jake flirted

"Why a ugly freak like you should live?"- Huntsgirl fired a plasma ball which Jake could just dodge. Lao Shi was leading the army of magical beings, Fu Dog included, leaving the Amdrag to fight on his own. Huntsgirl aimed her staf at him and clicked a buttom that unleashed a rope. The rope clunged itself around Jake's neck, and sent some sort of magic that caused pain. Consumed by pain, Jake's body fell to the ground.

"What's happening?"

"Oh, this? Just a egyptian specialty, Sphinix Hair. The only material in the world capable of rendering dragons powerless. If in physical contact it can cause excruciating pain. But I don't need to tell you that, do I? Now, it's slay tim..." Huntsgirl yelled as she was sent flying somewhere else. Jake looked upwards and could see a blue female dragon there.

"I hope you don't use that speech on your dates, because that's so anti-social"-said the female dragon whom sent a wave of fire toward Jake's, burning the Sphinix Hair.

"This is not over, dragons..."- Huntsgirl used her staff to teleport away.

"Yeah, yeah. Typical villian talk. By the way, are you alright?"- the female dragon helped Jake get up.

"Who are you?"

"I am Aurora Long"

"Long? Then you and must be related. I am Jake Long"

"So you're Jake Long? I am your cousin from Florida. My mom sent me here so I could help the local magical community. But it seems that it's human community that needs help".

Lao Shi, holding Fu Dog on his hands, came flying toward them. Lao Shi sighted in relief to see his grandson safe. "We must leave, young dragons. The Dragon Council needs to be warned about the mind control chips used by the Huntsclan".

* * *

><p><em>A week later, in the headquarters of the United Nations<em>

Edwin, aka Huntsmaster, stood before the world leaders.

"I would say good evening to you it was one. But seen the circumstances that would be wrong".

Silence filled the room as he spoke. Some leaders whispered amongst themselves.

"As you all known and witnessed, the world major cities were under attack by the magical community costing many innocent human lives and most cities lay in ruins, waiting for rebuilding. In this attack we lost great men and women. Some of them refused to believe that magical creatures were a force of evil. But they were wrong. A quick response is the best way of action".

"Laws to combat magical creatures are being written in most countries. Magic is forbidden to be used in public and severe punishments are to be applied"-said the Dutch prime minister.

"Laws are not enough. This was an act of war"- answered Edwin.

"So, what are you proposing?"- asked the chinese president- "That we engage war on the magical community?"

"Yes, that is my proposal. These beings are dangerous. They seek only to destroy and enjoy inflicting suffering. Their desire is to enslave all humans beings and more likely to extinguish the human race".

There were nods and agreetment. The Huntsman smiled at this because, despite the reluntancy of some nations, soon the mythic beings will became what they were supposed to be in the first place: a myth.


	7. Spud, the Empath

**This chapter has a little bit more of dialogue than my other ones. Sorry if that bothers. Also I have to say that Jake, Rose, Aurora, Trixie and Spud are 17 years old. This is important later in the story. That's all, so read and review.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>One week into the war<em>

"Aw, come on. Mom, stop it"- Jake begged to her mom who continued to take shots of him. It was always the same when he wore a tuxedo.

"Oh, I can't help it, Jackie. You look so handsome"-said Susan while continuing to take more shots. "Son, just one more shot".

Then the doorbell ringed and Haley rushed to open it. Once she did, she was greeted by a pretty blond girl wearing a pink dress smilling at her.

"Hey there, is Jake home?"- asked the blonde girl.

"Jake? You must be mistaken, my brother never went on a date with a girl so pretty. Actually he never have a date"- said Haley with a smile that would make anyone think her as an angel.

"Really? He's such as sweetheart"- claimed the blonde girl.

"Oh, he's the best. He also sleeps with the lights on. Do you want see me making a piruette?"- as she said that Jake tossed her aside.

"Isn't she lovely? Well, bye"- Jake pushed the girl into the street the fast he could before his mother attempted to take shots of her. Once they were far enough, Jake relaxed.

"Sorry about that, Rose. My family is kind of... excentric"- Jake apologized.

"Don't worry, Jake, my uncle is also very excentric. Actually you would never guess how excentric he is"- Rose spoke. They walked down the street to Middle High School to enjoy the Auntumn Dance. Trixie, Aurora and Spud were waiting for them at the entrace.

"Hey, Jakie. Who's your date?"- asked Aurora with a big smile.

"Rose, this is Aurora, my cousin from Florida"- Jake introduced. They went into the dance floor which was crowded despite the fact that World War III had begun. Jake and Rose danced under the spotlight and, despite Brad's constant attempts to dance with Rose, he failed.

Obsviously Rose was still angry at Brad for ditching her in the last ball. After dancing they went into a table to drink some punch. They stood there while the rest of the school enjoyed the dance. They talked about homework and stuffs, both of them willingly not talking about magical creatures and the war. Then a struggle took over. Jake stood up fearing that another Nyx had came to the ball and was shocked that it was Spud. He was fighting with Brad.

-"You jerk. How dare you treat me like that?"- yelled Spud at Brad hysterically.

"Hey, dude, I don't known what are you talking about. I barely know you"- said Brad trying to walk away but Spud simply grabbed Brad's arm and throwed him into the table. Angry, Brad hit Spud in the face sending him crashing into the music band causing a pandemonion. Jake and Rose rushed to help Spud who was pratically fine but yelling as if he wasn't. One of the members of the band came toward him and begun yelling at Spud.

"You jerk. Look at you did?"- the band member yelled.

"You're the jerk here"- and the two begun fighting. It took Jake, Rose, Aurora and Trixie together to set them apart. Spud was still yelling as they pushed him into the corner of the room. Trixie grabbed a glass of water and throwed at him. He seemed to calm down.

"Spud, what's wrong with you? Don't you think you overreacted?"- Rose asked.

"Yeah, I think so"- Spud sit down on a chair, breathing deeply.

"What that guy did to you for you to be so mad?"- Aurora asked while gaving him another glass of water.

"Nothing. I was just there and Brad's date was arguing with him and then... I just felt the urgue to kick. It felt so unnatural. It was like I was under..."

"A spell?"- Rose finished leaving Aurora and Jake with widening eyes. Trixie however just gave in to a smile. Usualy she would laugh at such proposal. But not after the wierd events of last week. Trixie's spketic world crumbled last week.

"Well, obviously Spud is fine so I better take him home"- Aurora proposed "Jake, come with me". Trixie attempted to go with them but Aurora simply said that it was better to Spud not being around too much people. Jake apologized to Rose for this and then he left with Aurora and Spud. Once outside, Aurora and Jake grabbed Spud into the backside of the school where Aurora shifted into dragon form, much to Jake's shock.

"Aurora?"

"What? Look, Jake. Obviously Spud is under magical influence. So it's better we find out about what caused it so we can prevent something like this from happening again."- Jake then shifted into dragon form and put Spud on his back.

The trio arrived at Canals Street Electronics and landed in the backside. The trio entered the shop where Fu Dog and Gramps were talking. They were shocked to see a normal human enter the shop.

"Jake, how could you?"- Spud yelled at Jake and begun speaking chinese which impressed and shocked everyone else. Then Spud simply stop and resumed his normal self. Fu Dog looked to the two dragons.

"Wow. That was awkward. I think I have a journal about spells that grant a person a double-personality around here"- Fu Dog grabbed a few books and begun browse in them.

"I don't think a spell did this"- Aurora said which make everyone's attention came towards her "Trixie threw water to Spud and that usualy breaks all mind-based spells. I think is something more powerful than just a spell. I think it's a power".

"A power of what? Being a jerk"- Spud looked into the books with a suspicious look.

"No, I think you have Empathy".

"Wait, what?"- Jake asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Empathy"- Fu Dog opened a journal which showed a hologram- "The power to feel other peoples emotions. When someone first gain it, the user cannot control him or herself and will act upon the emotions he or she channels. However, as the user learns to control it they can..."

"Wait a sec. Are you saying that of all cool magic powers around I got the lammest?"- Spud looked at them with angryness on his eyes.

"Empathy is not lame. If you learn to control it you can manipulate other peoples emotions. You might even be capable of temporarily steal the powers of magical creatures"- Fu Dog looked at Spud with reasuring eyes.

"Wait. Steal the powers of magical creatures?"- Lao Shi looked at Fu with a I-demand-an-answer-now look.

"It's more like power mimicry. You known powers can be weakned and augmented by one's emotions. When someone is angry, their power augments in potence and when someone is sad their power weakens greatly. So, because Empaths can manipulate emotions, they can learn to mimicry other beings powers. It's however temporarily"- Fu explained.

"Cool"- Spud begun to dance awkwardly. Aurora walked towards him and he stoped.

"Spud, now you're part of the magical community. And, as you might realized, the world is a little hostile towards magic. So, you will stay here and learn how to control your power. And when you go back to school, you will not expose yourself as an empath. Because you might die because of it. Do you understand?"- Aurora looked at him with a demandfull look.

"Okay. So, how do you suppose I learn how to control my power?"


	8. Plans for the World Greatest War

**Plans for the World Greatest War**

Rose entered the Huntslair with a tired face. Once more, magic ruined her night. She prepared to take a shower when the Huntsman, in civilian clothes, entered the Huntslair and looked to her:

-Huntsgirl, dress up. We will leave immediately- Rose bowed and went her room, silencly cursing magic for ruining her life. Three minutes later she came back wearing a full Huntsclan attire. She followed the Huntsman, still in civilian clothes, into an helicopter located in the balcony. Once they get in the helicopter begun flying, obviously to outside the city.

Rose through the window into the night view of New York City and thought of Jake. The young and popular skateboarder was quite weird, Rose had to admit. But, hey, she was far from being perfect. During the day she had to smile and be all hippie and in the night she had to fight mythic beings. She remembered about Spud and his strange behavior, obviously magically induce- usualy she would rush to tell the Huntsman about this. But since magic has been exposed, the Huntsman called off any "small-time" fights. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Huntsman speaking to her:

-"You better leave your huntstaff here once he land. We are going to meet the military and they don't like to have strangers wielding weapons in their presence. Oh, by the way you're going to drop school."

-"What? Why?"

-"Because it's necessary. Everything you did so far was to fight small localizated battles. But now we're at total war with the magical community. Next time you fight against magical creatures, it will be in a battlefield with thousands of lives at the stake. You can't be distracted by such trivialities like school"- Rose nodded but secretly she wanted to strangle the Huntsman.

The helicopter continued to fly for at least ten minutes before landing in some military base located somewhere in the New Jersey. They left the helicopter and were greeted by a anfro-american colonel. He and the Huntsman shaked their hands.

-"I am colonel Hank Carter and welcome to Base 49. Follow me"- Huntsman and Rose, aka Huntsgirl, followed the Colonel Carter into a building where some sorts of war council was happening. The apparent leader, a bulkish man with a general-like uniform, came towards them. Once he got close enough he spoke:

-"I am general David and I know who you're. Let's skip the introduction part and go straight to business".

Rose thought that the Huntsman was going to have a hysteria attack but, when she looked at him, he was smiling. A twisted and sick smile and Rose realized that the Huntsman also wanted to go straight to the business that brought them here: the end of all magical creatures.

-"Though not yet released into public knowledge, the government had created a new department, the Department of Magic. But, the Huntsclan has much more experience fighting against the magical community and so forth the government is willingly to form an alliance"- the general stoped to breath and then proceded: "Usualy, a paramilitar group such as the Huntsclan would be considered a threat to national security but, do to the circunstances, the U.S. Congress decided to enter into a temporary alliance against a common foe. Do you accept this alliance?"

-"Yes, the Huntsclan do"-Rose knew that despite his face being hidden, the Huntsman was smiling.

-"Very well, then. As ally you should share your knowledge about the magical community such as it's political system, organization and major locations".

-"Well, the Huntsclan knows about major locations for the magical community but they're heavily protected. We can teleport there..."

-"Wait, you can teleport?"- asked Colonel Carter which make everyone look towards the Huntsman.

-"Yes, it's one of the many technologies that the Huntsclan has at it's disposition"- the military looked at him in shock- "What? You thought we fought them with crossbows and swords. Please, if we did then the World Attack would have happened decades ago..."

-"So, moving on"- commanded General David

-"As I said, we can teleport there but the heavy protections limit it to the maximum of three people per teleport. So, it would take hours to send an army into these locations. But, the protections can be shut down by powerful explosions..."

-"When you say explosions- Colonel Carter spoke- are you refering to Nuclear Weapons?"

-"Yes but will not want to detonate them on major cities"-the last part caused everyone to stare him in disbelief and shock-"I think you assumed the magical community lived in the countryside, in small-time villages nobody ever heard about. But no. The magical community is urban and, except for a few isolated families, they live in great cities like San Francisco, New York or Chicago"-General David looked at the Hunstman and spoke:

-"Is there any other way to destroy the protections?"

-"Yes, if we manage to recreate the Orb of Malorphi. It contains highly concentrated dark magic that, if the proper ritual is made, can be used to shut down any form of magical protection".

-"But-General David looked at the Huntsman suspiciously- there's a but, isn't it?"

-"The Orb was split into three pieces that were hidden in the various corners of the world for safety. But, even if we managed to get all the three pieces we would have to find the Malorphis Altar to put them together. Also, to activate the orb we would need to spill blood on it. Human blood".

* * *

><p>A hooded figure walked through the filthy sewers of New York City accompanied by a escort of trolls, ogres, goblins, cyclops and other magical creatures of dubious morality. Following the dark figure, the magical creatures entered a series of tunnels unknown to the non-magical citiziens of New York City, including the Huntsclan.<p>

They continued to walk until they reached a dead end. There the hooded figure pressed its hand against the wall that automaticaly vanished enabling the magical creatures access. They entered a chamber made of black marble iluminated solely by torches of magical fire. The room was not empty as other magical creatures were there such as Kumos, Pookas, Jersey Devils, Dark Wizards, Arachenes and such. As the escort blended in, the hooded figure walked away towards a door located at the end of the chamber.

The figure knocked and recieving no response entered the room. The room was quite lavish with rich forniture and a sumptuous bed. In the middle of the room stood a table and a chair where a handsome man with black hair was sitting.

-"So, my loyal servant, how many magical creatures have joined in our army?"- asked the man.

-"More than the expected, my lord- the figure removed the hood- Soon we will have raw power enough to fight back against the human forces".

-"Raw power maybe, but the rest of the magical community will not agree with us. We cannot fight in two fronts, Chang. But I know that the Huntsclan plans to use the Orb of Malorphis to destroy the protections around major locations of the magical community. And I plan to let them use that against the Dragon Council. Once the Council is gone, the community will see as their last hope".

-"My lord, how do you know what the Huntsclan is planning?"

-"Thanks to my handsome face and the fact that no one had seen it in hundreds of years"- the man walked towards a banner with the simbol of the Huntsclan on it- "Soon it will not be humans with their useless science and their intolerance that will be the dominating society in this world. But the magical community and it's infinite power".

-"But the Orb was split into three pieces that were sent into the four corners of the world. No one knows where they were hidden"- Chang replayed.

-"I have one..."- the man removed from his pocket a piece of metal. It looked like a cuted piece of apple except that was made of metal and had some sorts of symbol over it- "Once one of the pieces is touched, the user is given the location of one of them. So, let's just make sure the stone ends up in the hands of the Huntsclan..."

-"So, will you just hand it over to the Huntsclan?"- asked Chang suspiciously.

-"No, tomorrow there will be a great battle in New York and I, in my clumsiness, will loose the stone that... miracously ends up at the feet of the Huntsman. Chang, prepare the army. Tomorrow we will attack".

A blueish fog surrounded the man that transformed into the Dark Dragon, who ripped off the banner. Chang could not help but smile at this. Humans commited a HUGE mistake by declaring war at magical creatures. A mistake that now is going to cost them their very existance...


	9. Battle of New York City Part 1

Jake woke up in the next morning at 6:10 in the morning, which was rather unusual for him. But today he had to pick up Spud who, according with a last night call from Gramps, had somehow mastered the basics of his power.

After taking a slow shower, which normally he couldn't take due to his oh-so-perfect little sister, Jake went downstairs to prepare his own breakfast. The scent of delicious food soon woke up other residents and attracted them to the kitchen.

"Jakeiroo, what are doing up so early?"-asked Johnatan.

"And how the heck do known how to cook?"- mocked Haley.

"It's gramps. He needs help in redecorate the store and I decided to give him a hand"- answered Jake while puting a plate full of pancakes in the table.

"But could you not help him after class?"- Johnatan asked while eating his pancake.

"I wake up early so I am going to help him"- Jake quickly finished his pancake and grabbed his backpack- "See you later"

"Do you think he suspects anything?"- asked Susan after Jake left the house.

"No dear. Haley, can you help us preparing everything before you go to school?"

"Of, course I can, daddy!"

When Jake entered the backroom of Canals Street Electronics he didn't expect to find Spud and Gramps drinking tea while Fu Dog was... cleaning! Spud noticed Jake and went to hug him.

"Jakie, finally you arrived. Your Gramps worry for you was killing me."

"Young dragon"- Gramps got closer to his grandson "It's good that you arrived. There's a family of leprechauns who are under the attack of a bunch of biker trolls and..."

"Oh, and kid"- Fu Dog spoke, freed from his cleaning frenzy- "This is the last time I am your guinea pig"

Everyone else laughed at this, Spud laughing the harder. But, as they prepared to leave a fairy came in to deliver a emergency letter to Lao Shi. Gramps look of shock make everyone in the room freeze in antecipation.

"Gramps, what's going on? What the letter says?"

"It's from the Dragon Council. They order all dragons to stop using their powers for their own safety. Also all nation protectors duties are suspended".

"They can't do that"- Spud yelled- "What about all the magical creatures out there. They are without protectors".

"Ya, and it's dangerous for dragons because of the blood oath"- Fu Dog said, causing Jake and Spud to stare at him "Seven thousand years ago, before the official begining of chinese history, some magical creatures feared that the constant growth of human population would result in them to hunt down magic users. So, the chinese magical community gathered together to choose the group of magic users that would be given the eternal duty of protect the magical realm and all of its deniziens..."

"And they chose dragons"- Jake said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and to make sure dragons would not back away, the chinese magical community forced the dragons to make a blood oath" Lao Shi spoke "in which they promised to serve as magical protectors for all eternity... under the penalty of death. But apparently the Dragon Council seems to have forgotten that important detail of dragon history. You better go but before you go, someone is waiting for you in the backyard, Jake".

Jake went into the backyard where he found a car with a yellow board with "Happy Birthday" written in it. Jake looked back toward his gramps who only smiled while handing over the car keys to him.

"Happy 18th birthday, grandson. Oh, and make me a favor and don't crash it into the first tree you find".

Spud chuckled and hold his arm over his friend shoulder, and smiled towards the little chinese man: "Don't worrry a thing, Mr. Long, I will take care of your grandson". And with that they entered Jake's new car and drived to school.

Jake and Spud entered in Fillmore High School with everyone staring at them, though they didn't care. They went to their lockers to pick up their books when they were approached by the trio of Aurora, Trixie and Rose.

"Hey, there"- Rose smirked by stealing Jake's greeting line.

"That's my line... Roselacious!"- the mention of Brad's nickname for Rose would have cause a lot of arguing if Rose was not cut off by Trixie.

"So, Spud, how are you after that magical mojo?"

"I am fine... except for the embaressment.

"That's nice"- said Aurora who then turned her attention towards Jake and Rose -"A shame that your date was so short-lived, cousin"

"Yeah, Rose, maybe we could go to a pizzaria that opened yesterday"

"I am sorry, Jake, but my uncle wants to transfer me. So this is my last day at school..."

Jake was about to say something when the bell ringed and they went to Mythology class. Professor Rotwood gave each student a new book, called "The Occult: A History" that caused a lot of shock in the class. However, Rotwood simply went into the board and drawn various mystical symbols like the triqueta or the pentagram.

"Now, kids, Mythology is the study of magical creatures. To study them we have to understand what makes them special that they have their own subject. Well, magic is the word. And it's a very easy to describe"- Rotwood speech was interrupted by the voice of Principal Derceto.

"The school must be evaquated immediately. All students must go to the buses outside of school".

* * *

><p>Jake and Spud eyed at each other constantly as they got closer to the buses, knowing very well that they had to find a way to go to gramps store. However Principal Derceto persence there didn't help as some students attempted to go the bathroom but Derceto didn't let them. Then the bus behind Derceto begun to stumble and then fell to the left, being upside down. Jake and Spud heard the screams of the kids inside but the appearing of winged goblins just turned the situation worst.<p>

Panic took over the students who attempted to flee but the goblins unleashed a wave of low voltage lightning bolts that, though not enough to kill, caused a lot of pain to those it thouched. Jake saw, with some happyness, Rose and Trixie fleeing back to school while Spud saw a blonde and beautiful cheerleader be in the way of a lightning bolt. Moving quickly, Spud pushed the girl aside saving her from a electrical pain. The girl looked back to Spud with unbelieving smile:

"Oh, thank you so much. My name is Stacey... oh, I broke my nail"- said the girl nearly crying but before Spud could do something he spoted Aurora and Jake entering in a storage room and followed them there. He entered in the storage room to see them leave in their dragon forms.

"Spud, stay here. You can't fully control your power and it's dangerous to people see you using magic"- Aurora said before she and her cousin left. Spud looked around and a saw a few robes and a mask and smiled.

Jake hit the troll leader with his tail sending him flying into the parking lot while Aurora dodged lightning bolts. The students, cornered against the wall, could only stare in shock as the battle between mystical beings happens before their eyes. Aurora continued to kick and burn the trolls until she heard a helicopter, bringing various huntsclan members into the battlefield.

"Great. Just what we needed"- Aurora went to Jake's side who was barely dodging the troll lightning bolts. Aurora hit the troll by the behind with her fire breathing which gave Jake time enough to knock it out with his tail. Their victory was short lived as a entire squad of huntsclan came walking towards them, lead by Huntsgirl.

"Kill the dragon girl but the American Dragon is mine"- Huntsgirl said while shooting plasma balls at Jake with ther staff. Aurora and Jake prepared to fight to death when the hunters were hit by a blue orb of red light, pushing them towards the wall. The two dragons and the hunters looked to see a boy wearing a white robe and a ugly mask, with his hands glowing.

"Why don't mess with someone who can beat you, hot stuff?"

"And just who in Aunt Pearl ass are you, little sorcerer?"- mocked Huntsgirl.

"For your information I am a superhero!"- Jake and Aurora chuckled at this, having recognized Spud.

"Aha, and you're starting to be a superpain in the ass, brother"- Huntsgirl aimed her staff at Spud who quickly sent a orb of red light at her, but she dodged it. The orb continued to move until it hit Principal Derceto's wheelchair, breaking it. However it was the fact that she turned into a mermaid that really shocked everyone.

"Oh my goodness"- said a student who was taping the moment with his cellphone with disgust- "Principal Derceto is a stinking mermaid".

Then they heard a explosion and a massive army of magical creatures appeared lead by no other than the Dark Dragon. Jake, Spud and Aurora joined their efforts together to fight against both the hunters and the dark army. Jake was burning some of the hunters when a black tail hit him in the face, sending him in a one-way trip to the ground. Jake, angry, looked furiously to the amuzed Dark Dragon.

"American Dragon, is time for you to choose. Join me or be slai..."- Dark Dragon was cut off by a blast of fire that Jake sent. The Dark Dragon hands glowed with sparks and then bolts of electricity flyed in all directions, killing and destroying anything and anyone they found in their path. Then the DD breathed a purple-like fire towards Jake who barely dodged it and then Jake flyed at top speed towards the Dark Dragon, hiting his face with his chest. The Dark Dragon crashed against the street below, creating a massive hole through which he fleed into the sewers.

"Jake, follow him"- said Aurora, looking angry "Me and Spud are trying to keep things in control. Also gramps will arrive soon, hopefully with reinforcements"- Jake followed Aurora's advice and went into the sewers while the dragoness and the empath turned to fight against two armies all by themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter. I don't known how long it will be. As for my other fic, One City, Two Magical Destinies, sorry about that. It's just that mixing two diferent universes with stablished mythology and cause the protagonist species to enter into a total war is a lot more harder than it looks like. So, I think I am going to rewrite some of its chapters to focus on wizards and dragons and not in background mythologies like the Huntsclan and the Angels of Darkness. <strong>


	10. Battle of New York City Part 2

_Manhattan Side of Holland Tunnel_

General David arrived at Manhattan (or what's lef of it) with the National Guard to find countless of corpses laying amongst the debris and the destroyed cars. There still living civilians who attempted in vain to escape from the lightning bolts shot by grey-skined, ugly creatures. David ordered the soldiers to take the creatures down and they rushed to do so. But saying was easier than doing it.

The bullets simply bounced off the creatures bodies as if they were made of diamond. But the bullets didn't passed unnoticed as the creatures turned their attentions to the soldiers. David saw the massacre unfold before his eyes and ordered everyone to retreat. Then he saw various tanks arriving and his hope was renewed. But the tanks proved as useless as the bullets and the National Guard was prepared to retreat to Hoboken when a flying saucer arrived. The saucer landed and from it came various huntsmembers wielding funny-looking staves. Then a bulky huntsmember came walking towards.

"I hope you have reconsidered my offer, David" Huntsman said with his typical I-don't-care kind of voice "Because, look at this place? Your best weapons proved useless against these abominations powers. And the attacks will simply continue... until there's no more human race to attack."

"Let's save the city first"- David looked at the Huntsman directly in the eyes "Then if I survive I will go to Washington". The Huntsman smiled and then rushed to fight against the creatures.

* * *

><p>Huntsgirl shooted various plasma blasts at Aurora who could barely dodge them. Then the dragoness sent a fire ball at the huntress who, not only dodged it, but also hit Aurora on her chest, sending her crashing into the ground. Huntsgirl prepared to give the final blow when a orb of red light hit her with a force that sent the huntress crashing into a pile of debris.<p>

Huntsgirl attempted to get up but found out that her mask was stuck to a piece of metal. After various frustating attempts to free the mark, the girl removed her mask in a act of fury, revealing to Spud and Aurora her identity as Rose. Taking advantage of her enemies shock, Rose sent the greatest blast of energy ever, which cast Spud and Aurora into the school.

Spud landed in the hallway, along with a few spikes and the world biggest headache. He then heard screams and looked forward to see Trixie attempting to fight off against a ugly, grey-skined creatures with electrical powers.

"Common, human, I want to play"- said the troll with a sadistic tone of voice.

"Hey, ugly" Spud hands begun to glow as he spoke "Why don't you play with emotional bagage?"- Spud sent two orbs of pure emotions in form of red light towards the troll, knocking him out. Trixie looked at him suspiciously but then smiled and.. huged him.

"Spud is that you?"- said anfro-american girl leting go of him.

"What is a spud?" Spud asked, attempting to look confused "I don't known what are you talking abo..."

"Spud, please. I would recognize you even if you had six mask on"- Trixie then looked at him seriously -"Since when you are magical? And when you planned to told m...". Trixie was cut off by yellings of battle. Then a blueish dragon and Rose in black ninja-like clothes came through the door, fighting each other. The dragon breathed fire at Rose who rotated some sort of staff that launch green stuff with such speed that created a shield. But the dragon used his tail to send her through the wall, into the cafetaria. Then the dragon looked towards them and spoke with a female voice, shocking Trixie:

"Spud, we have to leave before Rose comes bac..."- the dragon then noticed Trixie shocked looks and then eyed towards before being hit by Rose. The girl then pointed the staff towards the dragon who used her tail to sent her away. Rose, angry-looking, sent a blast of green energy at the dragoness who screamed in agony. The huntress prepared her staff but the dragoness grabed the staff with her tail and send the staff away. Rose rushed to get the staff while the dragoness yelled at Spud:

"Spud, take Trixie away. I will take care of Rose"- Spud grabbed Trixie's arm and left the building while Aurora was left to fight the madned huntress. Rose grabed shot waves of plasma bolts after waves but Aurora managed to dodge them all. Then Rose sent a blast of plasma but Aurora riped a iron door from it's hinges and used it as shield but as she lowered it her left arm was hit by a plasma bolt. The dragoness fell to the ground howling in agony as her all arm magically reverted to it's human form. Rose stared in shock at the mark in her hand.

"How the heck do you have the Mark of the Huntsclan. It's impossible for a dragon..."- she was cut off by Aurora who hit her with her tail. She then grabbed the Huntstaff and prepared to shoot but Rose chuckled.

"Using magic to gain the Mark will not work, dragon. The Mark has to be authentic to activate the staffs properties..."- Rose's eyes widned as she was hit by a plasma ball and knocked out. Aurora droped the staff and flyed away into the sewers after restoring her arm to it's dragonic counterpart.


	11. Battle of New York City Part 3

Jake walked through the stinking sewers of New York City for a few minutes in persuit of the Dark Dragon. Finally he reached a wide chamber where he found his gramps, caged. And the worst part was that Chang was guarding the cage. Chang noticed Jake and greeted him:

"Ah, Jake. You arrived. I was beginning to worry that my master plan would not work!"

"Your master? The Dark Dragon. You are working for him!"- Jake put a fighting stance but Chang simply laughed at the young dragon.

"Jake, I don't want to fight you!" Chang spoke with a kind voice "I am not the enemy. The humans are. They are barbaric and evil and their only wish is to destroy us. So we must destroy them before!"

"No. They want to destroy us because of people like you and the Dark Dragon. Your misuse of magic is what lead to the witch trials. And I thought that you cared about magical creatures..."

"And I do, Jake"- Chang put her hand on his shoulder "Magical creatures once ruled the Earth before humans forced us into hidding"

"Together we shall create a army" spoke the Dark Dragon come from the shadows "An army that shall overthrow the humans so we can our rightful place as rulers of the Earth. You have two choices, American Dragon. Join us or be slain..."

"Hey, thanks for the Oprah, guys. Really. But I choose neither..."- Jake hovered over Chang and hit the Dark Dragon with his tail, propelling him backwards. Chang then changed to her dragon form and charged towards Jake who used his firebreathing to block him. The Dark Dragon then conjured an army of shade demons to attack Jake but at that moment Spud, Trixie and Aurora arrived. Aurora and Spud charged to Jake's aid while Trixie went to liberate gramps. She took a piece of metal and tried to lock-picking the cage's door. After a few seconds the door opened and Lao Shi shapeshifted to his dragon form and joined the battle. Then a blast of green stuff hit Aurora and Trixie saw the now re-masked Rose and a bunch of huntsmembers entering the sewers wielding deadly staves.

"It's time for you, unnatural beasts, to be destroyed once and for all..."- the Huntsman said while leading the huntsmembers in a charge against the magical creatures. Spud turned his atention toward the huntsclan and shoot balls of rage, sadness and boredom at them having imediate effect. Huntsgirl fired a plasma ball at him but Aurora sent a fireball, destroying the plasma. The two girls fight in a even status until Spud pointed his hand towards her, causing both him and Rose to suffer headache. When he it ended Spud found himself being hit by a angry-looking Aurora.

"Hey, what are doing?"- said Spud with a weirdly femenine voice.

"I am beating you, huntchump"- mocked Aurora.

"What? I am not in the Huntsclan. I am Spud".

"Ya, right. That's the oldest trick in the book. You know what if you're Spud then where's Rose?"

"Right here, freak!"- answered Spud's body who used a piece of metal to pierce causing the dragoness to scream in agony and fell to the ground- "Now, sorcerer, switch us back before I decide to have some fun at your expense!"- Spud (or rather Rose's) eyes widened and then both fell a headache. Then Spud was hit by Rose who looked bloodthirsty and enraged. She picked up her staff and prepared to give the final blow.

But at that moment everyone's atention was turned towards the Dark Dragon. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground with a great wound on his chest, and the Huntsman was on his bely. From the DD's claw a glowing stone came and the leader the Huntsclan picked it up. Everyone stared at the Huntsman glowing hand before he teleported away, soon followed by Huntsgirl.

Jake and Gramps landed and reverted to their human forms while Chang rushed to the Dark Dragon side. The dragoness looked at Lao Shi with beging eyes:

"You have to save him!"

"Why should we?"- Aurora answered before Lao Shi could- "He's a murder! A traitor to dragonkind. What he did today will have repercursions that might lead to the destruction of all magical creatures!"

"So you're going to let him die"- Chang looked at Jake with angry eyes- "Are you not supposed to protect magical creatures?"

"She's right"- Spud said causing everyone to stare at him-"We should protect innocent people, not punish the guilty".

"But the Dark Dragon is far from innocent. He's guilty of crimes akin to those of the nazi. His death will not be mourned by many"- Aurora spoke with a wrathful voice. Spud looked at her and could sense all of the hatred though he didn't knew why of her personal vendetta against him.

"That doesn't mean that we should let him walk away. He's weak. Maybe we can strip him of his powers"- Spud looked at Lao Shi who aproved. The elder dragon cast a spell that teleported them away.

* * *

><p>"Huntsgirl, why I don't have the pelt of the American Dragon with me?" the Huntsman scolded "That's right, because of your incompetence. So, as punishment you have to reorganize the Huntsclan archives"<p>

"But master there are thousands of archives"- Rose begged but the Huntsman simply turned around. Without any other option Rose walked into the communication room where Harry, the leader of the Communication Department, stood nearly spleeing.

"Let me guess? Failed to slay the American Dragon again?"- Harry asked simpatheticaly.

"Well, this is the worst day ever. But tomorrow I am going to the Huntsclan Academy and I will no longer have to worry about that cursed dragon anymore!"

"Make yourself out. I am going to bed. Good luck with the archives you're going to need it..."

Harry left the room and closed the door. Then Rose sit on the chair and turned her attention to the computer. She found out that Harry forgot to close his user account. Too much tired Rose begun the archive reorganization. She opened a folder called _Outside-born Huntsmembers_, and begun to move the file _Anderson, Rose_. Rose accidentely clicked on it and a pdf page appeared... with her photo on it. Shocked Rose begun to read it and each second shocked her more:

_Name: Rose Anderson_

_Huntsclan name: Huntsgirl_

_Skill: great fighting skills and vast knowledge of magical creatures_

_Notable Slays: None_

_Birth Parents: James Anderson and Lily Anderson_

_Home: New York City_

_Status: Huntsgirl is a outside-born and as such had to follow Protocol 444 which demands that any human born with the Mark to be taken away from their origins and those origins to be hidden from her. Should she ever meet her origins, Protocol 445 will be put in motion, which will require the termination of Huntsgirl origins._

Rose stood there in shock at the revelation. She had a family. A real family. And the Huntsclan had taken her from it. Rose happyness was interrupted by the door slowly opening. In panic Rosed closed the PDF and Harry entered the room.

"Hey, Rose. I think I forgot to close my user account"- Harry said smiling. He rushed into the computer and then closed his account-"Sorry about that. I should be more careful"- Harry then turned away. Once he closed the door, Rose mutered:

"Bastard!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have now two ways for this story to go:<strong>

**-One for the Dark Dragon to go into a path of redemption and help the magical communtiy win the war;**

**-Or having him die and be ressurected. And because the ressurection spell needs Jake's chi energy, Jake becomes the Dark Drag slave;**

**But I haven't decided nothing yet. So what you think?  
><strong>


	12. Brave New World

The levels of destruction were unbelievable. Houses were reduced to ashes. Stores were being consumed by flames. There was traces of vandalism and all buildings were damaged, one way or another. Cars were upside down and garbage, debris and countless corpses filled the streets. General David was in state of shock but was forced to move past that to help the survivors, assuming there were any. David turned towards Colonel Carter and the soldiers and spoke with a commanding voice:

"We need to clear the streets so that the ambulances and the paramedics can help the survivors so let's get to work". The soldiers wasted little time to obey. What really got in the way were the corpses of magical creatures, because some were car-sized. It was needed a few soldiers to move the bodies and took many minutes to find a appropriate location to drop them.

As they begun to clear the streets, Huntsclan Helicopters appeared, bringing paramedics and leaving them there. David was pleased when the first survivors appeared though was shocked by their pitiful state. His shock was cut off when he was greeted by Edwin Killdragonosa, also known as Huntsman.

"David, Hank, I think we all agree that decisions must be taken to ensure that those freaks pay for their crimes"- Edwin spoke but David knew that he was speaking to him. His reluntance in sacrifice a human life resulted that thousands of innocent to loose theirs and half of Manhattan was laying in ruins. Edwin was right. Those abominations have to pay for their crimes but his thoughts were cut off by a stressed soldier.

"Sir, you have to see this. We captured a magical creature. A living one!"- this caused the three men to follow the soldier. In a few minutes they reached the ruins of what once was Millard Fillmore High School. Hank Carter's spine shivered when he looked at the school, worrying about his daughter. Then Carter's eyes widened when he saw Principal Derceto with a mermaid tail with various soldiers holding her.

"You!"- Carter yelled causing everyone to stare at him.

"You know her?"- David asked with a eyebrow raised.

"She's this school principal. She's paraplegic. I can't believ..."- Carter answered.

"She's using Human Disguise"- Edwin said, Carter and David looked at him-"A method that enables magical creatures to disguise as humans. It was invented after they were forced into hiding..."

"Are you telling that there could be a giant, a troll or an ogre working in the military without us knowing?"- asked David incredulous.

"No. Magical creatures do not go into positions that get too much attention. Hundreds of years of living in hiding took its toll! But they do assume human forms to do crime, like stealing."- said Edwin.

"Don't listen to him!"- Derceto pleaded-"He's lying. I never hurt someone..."- she was cut off by David hitting her on the face. The general looked wrathful but Edwin calmed him (though he was enjoying it, of course!).

"David, I know you're upset but it's not time to lose our head. You must go to Washington with me to convince the Congress to take more proactive actions against these abominations!"

* * *

><p>An orb of light appeared on Canals Street Electronics backroom dropping in a mob of magical creatures. Fu Dog was shocked to find the Dark Dragon amongst them but Gramps sent him to pick up a healing potion. Chang bent down to the wounded dragon and whispered on his ear:<p>

"Everything's going to be ok. You're going to liv..."- the Dragon Councilor found herself being handcuffed with magic-repressing handcuffs. Aurora smiled at her as she pushed the traitor to a corner:

"Just because my grandfather is naive enough to trust you doesn´t mean I am".

"Jake, Aurora, come here. We must strip the Dark Dragon of his powers before Fu heals him". The three dragons joined one of their hands together, forming some sort of triqueta, from which a blast of energy flowed from. The blast hit the Dark Dragon, forcing him to return to his human form while the astral form of his dragon form floated over him. Gramps picked up a jar and used it to trap the Dark Dragon's powers within while Fu forced the wounded dragon to drink the potion, which from his reaction must not taste very well. Then he fell unconscious causing some people in the room to gasp.

"He's fine"- answered Fu- "He's just unconscious because of the blood loss. He will wake up in a few minutes. Now, can someone explain me WHY I HAD TO SAVE HIS LIFE?"

"That's not our problem. The real problem is how the heck I and Huntsgirl swapped our minds?"- Spud asked while looking at the Animal Guardian for answers.

"You have mental powers. So it's normal for they evolve over time or in moments of need. Clearly Huntsgirl was about to kill you so magic caused you to swap your minds to save"- answered Fu –"Actually Mind Swapping is a common mental power though a very hard one to control".

"Wait, Fu"- spoke Jake –"Are you telling me that Spud's powers might became even more powerful".

Spud took advantage of Gramps scolding Jake in Chinese to pull Trixie and Aurora into the alley behind the store. Trixie, annoyed, pulled her arm away as the empath closed the door.

"Spud, what are you doing?"- Trixie asked annoyed.

"Huntsgirl actually being Rose rings any bell?"- Spud answered.

"What's wrong with that? We know that Rose is that hunts-whatever"- Trixie's eyes then widened in a Eureka moment- "I get it. Jake doesn't known"

"And you fear his reaction"- Aurora claimed in a matter-of-factly.

"No, I want to tell him in a way that he will believe us"- Spud said holding his arm up in the air.

"We'll mount a trap and drag Rose there and then we force her to…"

"It will not work, Trixie"- said a chipper female voice. The trio looked towards the end of the alley to see a duo of red haired girls looking at them. Aurora sighted annoyingly.

"Aw, crap. It's the Oracle Twins".

"Oracle? You mean like those who can see into the future and all of that?"

"Yes, and we are bringing good and bad news. And when I mean bad, I mean the kind of news that will make need to take a drink"- giggled Sara, the always-happy oracle.

"We better get inside so we don't have to waste our precious time telling you the same thing twice"- proposed Kara, the oracle twin with the _Damn Be the World _attitude.

* * *

><p>Rose walked through the halls of the Huntslair still thinking about the epiphany she had six hours early. <em>She had a family. A family! And all those years the Huntsman lied to her, saying that they died while actually she was kidnapped at birth.<em> Hatred and anger resonated through her body as she entered her room. While throwing objects against the wall, the 18 years old girl begun to undress. Then she picked up a picture of her and Jake at school dance and holds it against her heart. After a few seconds she put the picture in the nightstand and then attempted to sleep.

All her thoughts were centered at her family and the possibility of ever coming to meet them. Rose knew that if meet her family she would have to do that in secrecy. The Huntsclan did not allow things such as "family business" to interfere in their so-called "holy war against the evil of magic". Then Rose had a revelation and got up with a wicked smile on her face.

"Ok, Rose. Time for some classic teenage rebellion"- the blonde girl opened the window and begun to climb through the wall of the Chrysler Building into the next floor. Then she lock-picked the window and entered in the Huntsclan Library, which was obviously closed. She wandered through the dark room, illuminated only by the weak moonlight. Rose sits on a chair and turn on one of the computers that was farther from the main door. Once the password part came she used the username of another people (the bright side of being forced to reorganize files is that you learn about low rank people usernames and such). Once she was in the system, Rose went to the Google Chrome and searched for "Divination".

* * *

><p>The Dark Dragon wakes up to find Lao Shi scolding his grandson Jake for unknown reason. A few seconds later he found out that he was in his human form and that none of his powers worked. Then he spotted the handcuffed Chang and realized what happened. Then silence vanquished the room and the Dark Dragon found himself being the center of all attentions. And he despised that; he was loner by nature and didn't like people staring at him.<p>

"So this is the Dark Dragon human form, hein?"- Fu Dog stared at the handsome black haired man- "And I doubted he had one".

"What is your name?"- asked Jake.

"Aaron"- answered Chang and before the Dark Dragon could scold her the Oracle Twins, Spud, Trixie and Aurora entered the store by the backdoor. The Twins saluted everyone and then Sara said that it was best for everyone to sit down.

"We better hear the bad news first"- said Gramps in a matter-of-factly.

"I would not let ruin your day or anything but because of this attack, the government is going to create a few laws that will make life for magical creatures living in the Human World a little bit harder"-Sara said giggling. Everyone then stared at Aaron in an Evil Eye kind of way.

"The good news is that China is reluctant so you better convince the Dragon Council to make some sort of agreement with the Chinese government because you're going to need it when humans begin to fight back…"- Kara answered.

"Good, I was going to Draco Island deliver these _prisoners_ anyway."-Gramps said, happy of mocking prisoners. But then Kara spoke which make him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, and you don't want to warn the Dragon Council because Aaron aka Dark Dragon is one of the keys that will help the magical community win this war!"

"WHAT?"- Everyone said in absolute shock.

* * *

><p>Rose let her head fell into the table in frustration and whined.<p>

"The first time magic could be used for something good and it comes with demands"- Rose hit her fist on the board in absolute anger as she stared at the Wikipedia article. Scrying demanded a physical manifestation of the person such as a picture. And that was the problem. Rose tried to counter the problem by search for persons with her parents name but most of them were either too young or too old, or were dead.

"Those stupid spells need a physical manifestation? Right! I can get that… oh no wait, because if I could I would not need of stikin' magic"- Rose breathed deeply to calm herself- "It's not I can enter into the Huntsman's memories and take a shot of when he kidnapped me". Rose then had an epiphany and begun to tip. She tipped "" which enabled entrance at the magical version of the Internet and searched for memories. The blonde girl found hard to keep her mouth closed at the nerdish way the site was written.

"_Memories are the basics of human knowledge. Without memories humans would be incapable of live in the way they do. For example without memories names would be useless as there would be nothing in the brain that would associate a sound (that person's name) with the way that person's look. Also humans would be begun incapable of developing technology because science can only advance if its knowledge is passed from a generation to another, which would be impossible without memories._

_Magically speaking, memories exist on a plane of existence called the Dream World. It is to this dimension all human souls go when they sleep but also the human subconscious is given physical manifestation, which is why the dimension looks so bizarre and surreal. Usually, because of the rules of inter-dimensional travel, humans tend to not remember much of their dreams. However, by using a Dream Charm__,__ it's possible to not only travel there and remember everything but bring something from the Dream World along the way._

"Now we are talking"- Rose smiled but before she could continue she heard the sound of the door opening. Rose looked at the computer's digital clock and cursed herself for not take attention to the time. After unplugging the computer, Rose rushed to hide behind a bookshelf. The librarian, which, contrary to the 99% of the world population of librarians, dressed on provocative way, entered and passed through the library without noticing Rose. The librarian went into her office and Rose took that golden opportunity to escape. As she passed through the door, Rose heard a female voice:

"Huntsgirl, what are you doing here so early?"

"Hi, Miss Nolan, I came to say goodbye to you!"-Rose lied, hoping she could convince her.

"Goodbye? What you mean?"- asked Miss Nolan.

"This afternoon I am going to be transferred to the Huntsclan Academy so, I am here to say goodbye"- Miss Nolan laughed at Rose as if she said something stupid.

"No, dear. You're not going to be transferred to the Academy"- Miss Nolan claimed, forcing Rose to raise an eyebrow- "The Academy is the one that's going to be transferred".

"What?"


	13. A new member in the family

**Sorry for not uploading so soon  
><strong>

Chang and Gramps exited the Enchanted Elevator and were shocked to see how much had Draco Island changed in just a few hours. The tends at the bottom of the stairs have been supplanted by metallic structures that slightly resembled houses and that were so close together that formed streets. In a dysfunctional, messed-up way. The two elder dragons walked through these "streets" and saw countless dragons, both on human and magical form. But there were also fairies, leprechauns, unicorns and countless other magical creatures seeking refuge.

Then they reached the stairs that lead to the palace they were shocked to see how much it had changed. There were gates made of unicorn horn and countless guards stood in the way. In the walls stood catapults which both dragons knew sent magical attacks such as lightning and fire balls. They walked through the castle into the council chamber to find the Dragon Council meeting with ambassadors of various corners of the Magical World.

"We understand the position of the Shark People, Miss Ka'ahumanu. But the dragonkind is also under pressure of the human forces..."- said Councilor Andam.

"Well, I personally don't understand what's the dragon view of being under pressure. Is that you dragons have done so much good to the magical community by attacking New York City..."- said a shark woman.

"It wasn't the dragons who attacked New York. It was the Dark Dragon, who's never being part of the Order of Dragons!"- answered Omina back.

"Actually"- said a Harpy- "I have heard quite disturbing rumors about the times of First Hunters War. And how the Dark Dragon saved the European Magical Community from total annihilation".

"That's what they are"- Councilor Kulde spoke- "Rumors. Nothing more"- then the Councilor noticed Chang and Gramps- "This is everything for today. Have a nice trip". Then a few soldiers came and escorted the magical creatures. The Dragon Council remained in silence until the ambassadors left and Chang joined them in the table.

"What brings you to Draco Island, Lao Shi?"- asked Councilor Kukulkan.

"I am quiting the Dragon Council and giving my position to Lao Shi"- Chang spoke and as expected gasps came from the Dragon Council. The councilors asked various questions, more than she was expecting. Chang looked at Lao Shi, breathed deeply and continued-"I want to retire to New York. To help Lao Shi's grandson in protecting the magical creatures there. As you know, the United States has the greatest number of magical creatures living within it's territory with New York being practically overcrowded"

"But the Magical World needs guidance in these times"- Andam spoke with his charming voice- "We are at war. We need to keep the Magical World united if we want to defeat the Huntsclan and the human nations that supports them".

"Yes, and you will have Lao Shi wisdom for that. I mean he is one of the two dragons ever reported to have defeated the Dark Dragon in battle. And his long years in fighting the Huntsclan gave him far greater skill in battle than I would ever gain"- Chang spoke, hoping to be convincing. Not that she would need to convince them, Councilors were allowed to leave whenever they wanted. It was Aaron, aka the Dark Dragon, that worried her.

"Very well"- Andam spoke and none of the other Councilors said anything as it was useless- "So, I welcome you Lao Shi to the Council. Hopefully, your wisdom will enable us to end this madness before Total War breaks out". Satisfied, Chang bowed down and left for the Enchanted Elevator to return to New York.

* * *

><p>Jake, with Aaron on his back, landed on the alley behind his house and quickly reverted to human form. Jake passed through the backyard and entered the kitchen where his mother was cooking while Haley was drawing. Susan greeted both men and was startled about the handsome black-haired man that was beside her son. Before she would ask, Jake muttered "Eye of the Dragon" and used his infra-red vision to see if his father was not home. Once he found the coast clear, he spoke:<p>

"This is Aaron. He's a normal human who, according to the Oracles, will be one of the keys to win the war".

"And"- Haley asked "are you aware that Jake is...ah..."

"A dragon? Yes, I am aware. I was married to a witch but the Huntsclan killed her a long time ago. I vowed vengeance and I am more than honored to help the Magical Community win this war".

"Grampa said he has to stay here. So, if dad asks, you could say... ahum... I thought of a brother, but I don't think he's that dumb"- Jake looked at Aaron and, seriously, he had nothing of Chinese on it.

"I could be your stepbrother"- Aaron spoke- "Your father has joined the Dragon Council. So you could say your husband that your father remarried and decided to go to live in Hong Kong but I stayed behind". Susan looked at the handsome man before her and something about in him bothered her. But then Jake pulled the man into the upper floor and she went back to cooking. Jake stopped on the top of the stairs and looked with hatred towards him:

"Just because some Oracle foresaw that you will help us, that doesn't mean that we have forsaken your past. You still are the Dark Dragon. You still are the one to blame for the destruction caused and that any possibility of peace is over"- Jake pushed Aaron slightly in a _Alpha Male_ attitude though the former dragon was less than bothered- "So, don't you think that you're welcome here because you aren't".

"Very well, dragon boy"- Aaron said taking Jake's hand way while smiling all the time - "You don't have to worry about your family. I have no intention of killing them. Especially because I could not defend myself and secondly that would attract the attentions of the Dragon Council"

"And you don't want that, do you?"- Jake mocked -"Maybe I should tell them!"

"Do that"- Aaron spoke unnerved -"And you will not have to protect magical creatures anymore. Because humans will make sure there will be no magical creatures around".

Aaron smiled at Jake's shock and simply walked away into his room. Jake stood there for a few minutes before going downstairs to watch TV. He sit on the coach and turn on the TV and he could not be less pleased on what the newscaster said.

* * *

><p>Rose closed the door of her room and took the Dream Charm from her glove. It was beginning to be quite uncomfortable to keep it there but she could not let the other Huntsmembers know that she was using magic. She put the charm beneath the pillow and then she removed the gloves.<p>

She looked down at her birthmark, a sign that her destiny is to destroy magical creatures. She hated that she had to wear gloves to hide her birthmark but the Huntsman said that thanks to Dragon's shape shifting powers, she could not afford to let a dragon see her birthmark. It was certainly one of the few things he was right at. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Huntsgirl. The Huntsmaster wants to speak to you on the Communication Room. Now".

Rose growled but she simply decided to obey. Putting her hideous Huntsgirl mask, Rose got out of the room and walked through the boring halls of the Huntslair into the Communication Room. She entered the room to find the Huntsman looking towards the massively big screens and by his side were two huntsmembers, which must not be older than her. The leader of the Huntsclan looked at her and make a move for her to not make a noise. Rose then noticed the TV was on the news channel.

"The U.S. Congress has approved the new law called _Anti-Magic Reformation Education Act_, also known as _AMREA_. This law gives the Huntsclan the rights to teach on public schools classes on how to deal with magical creatures. This law was approved to increase civil capability of defend themselves in case such event"- the newscaster spoke.

Rose was shocked. The U.S. Congress usually took weeks, no months, to approve a new law. But obviously never in the history of America has the National Security be so threatened, and breached in such small amount of time. Still, it was shocking that the Congress did that. The newscaster proceeded:

"Also a new department called Department of Magic was created to decrease harm created by magical means. This department is going to be lead by the leader of the now destroyed Hoboken Scientific Institute, Sigmund Brock"- the screen then changed showing a middle-aged charismatic men wearing a lab coat. Sigmund smiled at the audience:

"As the new leader of the Department of Magic, I assure the American people that we will work hard to ensure that the destruction witnessed in the last week will no longer happen. We will built technologies that will enable us to fight against these abominations unnatural powers"

The men keep talking but the volume just went lower and lower until no one could hear him. The Huntsman then turned his attentions towards his apprentice and smiled wickedly. Which only gave Rose the desire to punch in the face and pierce his chest with her huntstaff.

"Huntsgirl, because of your constant failure in slay a dragon, you are hereby demoted. From now on you will teach the next generations of humans on how to slay magical creatures. If you do a nice job, I might gave your huntstaff back"- the Huntsman said- "You will teach at your school the new class Anti-Magic Defense. You will still go to other classes like anyone else but will teach people how to fight magical creatures. You will begin tomorrow".

Great. Just great. Now she's going to be the teacher of her boyfriend. Actually it's not officially her boyfriend. Yet. But it will be soon enough. In the next Chinese New Year parade, which will happen next week, she's going to show Jake how evil dragons really are. If only she knew...


	14. Date on the Museum

**Here's another chapter. By the way, the events of chapter 13 happens six months ahead. So this is something like a flashback. Another thing, in this fan fic Trixie is the genius of the gang since Spud has magical powers.**

Chang heard the sound of the bell announcing her arrival at Canal Street Electronics. Seeing no one in the store she walked towards the back room where Fu Dog, Aurora, Spud and Trixie were reading various magical journals and making notes. The dragoness moved closer to the Animal Guardian and saw him searching for mystical stones.

"What are you doing?"- asked Chang with an eyebrow raised.

"Researching about the Dark Dragon's stone the Huntsman took away"- Aurora answered not even bothering to look at Chang. Then the young dragoness turned her attentions towards the former Councilor- "But now that you're here we can simply ask you!"

Chang noticed Aurora's wicked smiled as everyone's attention drifted towards her. She hated the young dragoness for doing that to her but Chang knew she had to give them an answer. Of course, she was not going to gave them the full details such as they planned to give the stone to the Huntsman all along.

"The stone is one of the Three Stones of Malorphis that if brought together form the Orb of Malorphis. A weapon so powerful that's capable of disable magical protections of any kind...".

"Oh, boy"- Fu Dog said opening a journal that created a hologram of a glowing orb -"The Orb of Malorphis is an artifact of dark magic. It's extremely powerful".

"And if the Huntsclan obtains all of the stones, they will have the power to invade any location of the Magical World..."- Spud said in a matter-of-fatly.

"It will be like the First Hunters War all over again"- Chang spoke with a sad tone.

"Just worst. Because now, the Huntsclan has seven billion beings supporting them"- Fu Dog claimed. A disturbing silence took over as everyone tried to digest the information. Spud noticed through his empathic gift the feelings of hatred and distrust coming from Aurora. The empath could not understand why such negative vibes and tried to channel them. Luckly magic decided to play nice and Aurora was put on mute. As Spud sighted of relief Chang rose and meet the gaze of everyone in the store.

"The stones have a link that enables anyone that touches one of them to learn the location of other stone. The Dark Dra... Aaron knows of the location of that other stone"

"Alright"- Fu Dog- "So we better move and get the other two stones before those pesky slayers do!"

"OK, I am going to call Jake. Hopefully he's at home..."

* * *

><p>Jake has been waiting at the stairs of the closed Cosmopolitan Museum of Art for a good ten minutes. Now each second became a agony as the young dragon waited. Jake grew impatient and looked into the sky trying to count the invisible stars. After counting fifteen, Jake prepared to leave when he noticed a certain blond girl come towards him. He smiled and waited as Rose came closer enough. The youth looked tired but she smiled down at Asian-American boy who smiled back.<p>

"Get lost?"- Jake asked while pointing to his watch.

"Sorry, its not easy to walk through a ruined cit..."- Rose cut herself off. She mentally cursed herself for bringing the theme of magical creatures up. She knew Jake was sensitive to the dragon business because of his religion and she just have to bring it up?

Rose sighted and then pushed Jake's arm and make a gesture that meant that it was for him to follow her. Jake followed the young girl who brought him to the back door of the Museum. She then took key from her pocket and opened the door. Jake stood fuddled at the sight but the young girl merely pushed him into the Museum before closing the door.

"Rose, what the heck do you think you're doing?"

"Have a romantic date on a abandoned building, of course!"

"There's nothing romantic about this"- Jake warned-"There must be guards and survillance cameras"

"Not in the bathroom"- Rose joked as she pushed the boy across the hallway. The two teens entered the bathroom unnoticed by the single survillance camera. Once Rose closed the door she begun to kiss Jake in the mouth. Once their lips touched each other, a heat vibe shook their teen bodies. Jake pulled from the kiss and stared at the blonde girl before him:

"What is this all about, Rose?"

"Let's just say"- Rose said in a innocent voice- "That tomorrow is not going to be the best day ever". Rose pulled his tight T-Shirt, revealing his muscular chest open. She begun to kiss his chest as Jake as the boy unbonneted her blouse. He stared at her and asked kindly: "Is this really what you want?"

"If this is not what you want we could stop"- Rose put her hand on Jake's face who grinned and grabbed her in a rather possessive way. Both teens grinned and begun to unzip their pants when Jake's cellphone ringed. Jake picked the cursed gadget up and saw that it was Aurora who was calling. He was ready to go on when Rose put her hand on his:

"I doubt the world will end because of a unanswered call...". Jake nodded and threw the cellphone away and both teens proceeded.

* * *

><p>"Jake is not answering"- Aurora said in matter-of-fatly. Fu Dog was preparing to cast a spell when Aaron entered the shop. Everyone stared at him demanding an answer but he moved deeper into the store before looking at them. He could feel everyone staring at him, which he disliked, and decided to speak:<p>

"The Three Stones are connected..."

"Yeah, yeah!"- Trixie interrupted -"It's just need to touch one of the stones to learn the whereabouts of another one. Tell us something we don't know".

"The stone the Huntsclan took is the Stone of Nature, which I found in a statue on Easter Island. The other stone was, when I had received the information, on the move..."- Aaron realized everyone's confusion- "It means the stone was moving. More specifically it was on a truck that was transporting pieces of Greek Art. And that art is going to the Cosmopolitan Museum of Art. But I don't when the truck is going to arrive..."

Trixie turn the computer on and begun searching on Internet. Everyone stood in enthusiasm as the afro-american girl searched on questionable sites. After a few minutes she looked back at them and said:

"It's already arrived in the Museum like ten minutes ago. You better go and fast because I bet the Huntsclan is going to arrive there to pick up the other stone". Once she finished Aurora and Chang took into their dragon forms and picking up Spud and Fu Dog respectively flew away through the back door. Aaron keep staring at the two dragonic forms flying faster and then disappearing on the horizon. The former dragon then stared at Trixie. She noticed the staring and that didn't make her happy.

"What?"

"You're a technology genius, right? Maybe you can make me a favor."

The two dragonesses could see the museum but they also saw to their own shock one of the Huntsclan flying saucers land on the front of the building. From the saucer came a squad of Huntsmembers carrying lethal huntstaves and leading the way was no other than the Huntsman himself. Realizing they couldn't fight an entire squad of the Huntsclan the two dragonesses entered the museum through one of the windows, which they had to break.

"So, how are we going to know where the stone exactly?"- Spud asked a extremely accurate question.

"Through this mystic-properties detector"- Fu took from his fur an artifact that resembled a wand with a orb on the tip- "It can detect any enchanted artifacts as long they are on this dimension. I suggest we go into the basement, as I presume that's were they keep the artifacts that aren't on the Exhibit".

Everyone nodded and begun to walk. The Museum proved to be bigger than they expected but they soon found the stairs that lead to the ground floor. They reached the ground floor and the magic wand's tip begun to glow when Fu pointed towards a simpleton door, nearly hidden by the columns and that would possibly pass unnoticed. Before they could move on, however, they were hit with a blast of plasma.

The magical creatures, once recovered from the hit, looked to see Huntsmembers rushing towards them. Chang and Aurora charged towards the unavoidable battle. They breathed fire and used their tails to disorient their enemies who in turn sooted plasma balls. Spud sent emotion orbs at the Huntsclan, temporally messing up with their emotions and giving the dragons time to take down some of them. But Spud and Fu realized that magic could not win against sheer numbers as the Huntsman moved towards the door. Fu bit his behind (and hating himself for it) while Spud sent another emotion orb but the Huntsman used his staff to evade it.

"Jake, wherever you are. You better have a good excuse..."- Spud said to no one as he charged foolishly towards the leader of the Huntsclan.

**So here goes another chapter. Jake is going to so regret having throwed the cellphone away. And what's the favor the Dark Dragon called for? Are Jake and Rose going to get caught? That will have to wait for the next update.  
><strong>


	15. Jake finds out

The destruction attracted a crowd around the Museum. Debris came crashing down into the street as fire consumed the main facade. The gracious columns stood unrecognizable as blasts of energy created more and more cracks on the building's walls. The police barred access to the building as more and more people joined the crowd, some bringing protest boards.

The cops tried to contain the crowd while at the same time dodging the debris and the occasional blasts of energy came into the street. Officer Morton had ordered the street to be cleared and all civilians to be evacuated, though the civilians simply refused to go.

"Officer Morton"- one of the cops asked in a near-despair tone- "What are we going to do? Our weapons are useless against magic!"- Morton slapped hard the cop's face and answered back:

"We keep people from doing anything stupid like going into the crossfire or being smashed alive by rocks". Officer Morton then looked towards the angry mob and realized that he himself agreed with their wrath. Those magical creatures were nothing more than freaks. They didn't deserve to live, especially after having attacked New York by what was now the forth consecutive.

But as a member of the law enforcement forces, it was his duty to quell the people's wrath and preserve order on the streets. Another blast of energy shattered the Ground Floor's windows and smoke begun to exit the building. Morton looked pissed as the great institute of art was slowly razed to the ground. The officer went downstairs to ask why the firemen have not arrived yet when someone grabbed his arm.

"Execuse me"- said a man with a charismatic appearance- "Can you please tell what's going on?"

"Two stinking dragons entered the museum and are now fighting the Huntsclan"- Officer Morton answered and put his hand on the man's chest pulling him backwards- "Now I suggest you to back off before you are hit by some magical whammy and become something unnatural".

The man continued to look towards the building with a greedy and deeply interested appearance. Every time a blast of energy or a new crack happened, the man eyes widened in amazement. While most people stood there in shock, the man was enjoying the destruction. Not in a sadistic, psycho-like way, but in a greedy one. Trying to find a way to profit from the source of such cataclysmic destruction. The man then turned to leave when a fat man put himself in the way and giggled:

"I know you! You're Bob Watterson, the leader of King Extreme Wrestling League. Man, I love K.E.W.L.! Can you give me an autograph?"

"Sure"- Bob said and after the fan got the autograph he walked away smiling wickedly.

**10 minutes early**

Rose smiled at Jake while teasing his beardless face with her fingernails. The boy giggled at the blond and kissed her. After a few seconds Rose pushed him away and looked at the Asian-American and opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. It's not easy to say your boyfriend that you hunt creatures considered holy by his religion. Crap, why did the world had to be so messed up?

"Rose are you OK?"- Jake asked in such a kind way that make her feel even worst- "Are you cold? Maybe would be better to dress up. Marble is a very cold material"-Jake grabbed his red jacket and covered Rose with it. Before the boy's kindness Rose felt guilty but realized that it was better to Jake find out now than tomorrow when she reveals her identity as Huntsgirl in school.

"Jake, I want to tell you something important and I need you to listen..."- Rose stopped to breath deeply while looking at the smiling man before her- "I know that the Chinese people's culture centers in the belief of dragons has been good spirits that bring rain. My uncle, he believes that all magic is unnatural..."- Jake put his finger on Rose's lips silencing her. Then he kissed her in the neck and looked at the girl with reassuring eyes.

"Rose, I am not prejudiced against other's people belief. If your uncle is racist I don't care. Everyone is open to their own opinion". Rose hugged Jake smiling and happy, though not for the reasons he thought. This sweet moment was interrupted by the sound of explosion.

Then screams followed along with cracks appearing in the walls and ceiling, along with more screams. Jake walked towards the door and when he opened saw with horror a battle between the Huntsclan and two dragons unfolding in the Museum's foyer.

Jake eyes widened when he realized who the two dragons were and prepared to shape shift to dragon form when he felt Rose's arm in his shoulder. He then saw Rose put her hand on her mouth when she saw the fighting. Both teens looked at each other for trying to find an excuse to send the other away.

"Rose, is better you leave. Ah, I don't wanna you to be hurt because of that battle. I gotta to find my cellphone!"

"Ok, Jake"- Rose answered seizing the opportunity though she didn't like that Jake perceived as coward-"If you don't find it, get out. I don't wanna loose you. And... ah... I want to tell you something. Tomorrow come to the school earlier. It's important"- she then kissed his cheeks and after quickly dressing her pants, left. Once she walked the back door, she clicked her bracelet and a green light automatically dressed her up on Huntsgirl attire. Grabbing her huntstaff, she hovered above the building and landed on the Fifth Avenue side of the building.

Rose saw people coming along with police cars but ignored them and entered the building. The main hall looked like a war zone, with destroyed columns pieces here and there along with fire, small crater and pieces of valuable art spread across the room. Huntsgirl saw an entire squad of Huntsmembers fighting against a duo of dragonesses, the oldest being a sorceress herself. This dragon sorceress cast a protective spell that made plasma useless while she continued to breath fire at them. And there stood the other dragoness.

The one with the Huntsclan Birthmark. Rose has been so worried about her parents and Jake that she forgot about that interesting phenomena. But then she noticed that the Huntsman at the bottom of the chamber, fighting against a Animal Guardian and the mind-swapping masked sorcerer. The Huntsman tried to either behead him or hit him with plasma balls, while the sorcerer sent glowing orbs that caused the Huntsman to be propelled backwards.

"Give it up, sorcerer. I am going to get in that basement either you live or dies"- the Huntsman yelled and then smiled wickedly- "Though I prefer the later". The leader of the Huntsclan then shoot various plasma balls at Spud who barely dodged them. Fu bit the Huntsman leg forcing him to stop shoot. He then hit the magic dog and prepared to give the final blow when he was hit by a emotion orb of sloth and he was sent crashing into the wall.

The leader of the Huntsclan got up but the orb's magic begun to make effect and he yawn and then fell to the ground asleep. Spud and Fu Dog looked at each other amused and prepared to go to the basement when Huntsgirl put herself in the way, aiming her huntstaff at them.

"I don't know what is in the basement, but whatever it is, it's bad for you magical freaks. So you are not going to get it!"- Huntsgirl shoot plasma at Spud, hitting him a couple of times. The empath then concentrated to create a massive emotion orb at her. Rose's eyes widened as she begun to rotate her huntstaff as fast as she could, creating a shield of pure plasma. The shield saved her from being magically knocked out but the impact propelled her backwards towards the wall while her the Huntstaff was shattered into a thousand pieces. The emotion orb backfired and hit the ceiling, destroying most of it.

The shattered pieces of the ceiling came crashing down, threatning to smash the dragons and Huntsmembers battling in the middle of the hall. Chang cast a protective spell, saving her while Aurora and the Huntsmembers were forced to dodge the pieces. As the smoke faded, the battle resumed.

"We have to get that damn stone and get the hell of here before the Huntsclan sent reinforcements"- Aurora claimed in a matter-of-factly while dodging energy blasts.

"I am open to suggestions"- Chang growled as she felt the huntstaves sharp blades on her tail, nearly cutting it off. She then breathed fire at the tiresome huntsmembers forcing them to retreat for a mere second and then the dragon sorceress noticed the new arrival- "About time your cousin to arrive. You know, it's not like we needed any kind of help or anything". Jake flied from the hallway and landed close to Spud who looked at him with a inquisitive look.

"Where the hell have you been, kid?"- Fu scolded very disappointed.

"I was on a date..."

"With who?"- a female voice mocked- "Mary Poppins?". Huntsgirl took from her pocket a glowing knife and threw it at Jake. He created a fireball to protect himself from the impact and was then hit by Huntsgirl's foot. Jake fell to the ground and looked angrily at the girl in his front as she picked the knife up. She then rushed towards him and tried to hit him with the knife. Jake used his tail to sent the huntress away but she quickly got up and threw the knife again.

The knife make a shallow cut on Jake's neck. He put his hand on his neck only to watch in terror it being stained with blood. Huntsgirl tried to make another cut but Jake simply breathed fire, causing the girl to retreat in fear for a few seconds. She then resumed her attack but Jake hovered over her and hit her with his tail angrily. Huntsgirl then took from one of her pockets a detonator and smiled wickedly.

"Enjoy my detonator, dragon"- she then threw it at Jake who used his tail to sent it back towards Huntsgirl. Her eyes widened as the detonator landed at her feet. She tried to run but only flee a few feet before the detonator exploded sending her crashing into one of the few unstained columns on the building.

Huntsgirl got up to find blood falling from her face into the floor. She put her hand on the mask and found that her left side was covered in blood. She felt pain all over her body but she managed to get up. Rose eyed towards the bottom of the room to find the Huntsman still sleeping. Then she felt the pain of being hit by a dragon's tail. Consumed by rage, she got up on Jake's back. The dragon attempted to make her fall but failed. He then begun scratching her, making the girl so angry that she bite him on the neck. Once Jake's blood touched her lips, Rose birthmark begun to glow magically and caused her excruciatingly pain.

She fell to the ground screaming in agony while Jake stood astonished before what was unfolding before him. Then his eyes widened when he saw to whom the face belonged in the ripped side of the mask.

**So here's another chapter. I think you already can join two plus two about what happens in the plot twist chapter and why it hasn't been mentioned yet. **


	16. When Life goes to Hell

Jake stood on his cell as rain entered through the holes on the ceiling. Jake had attempted to escape like a hundred times but the ceiling was too way high. The boredom was huge though it was the pain on his body that really makes his stay on this prison really bad.

His clothes, once envied, were now dirty rags and his face was covered of dirt. Something expectable when you spent two months on a disguising cell without ever taking a shower. His hair was spiky and not on a good way, and has everything else on his body it was dirty.

Jake breathed deeply and tried once again to climb the cell's walls but the rain make the rocks wet and Jake fell to the ground at his first attempt. Usually pain make him angry ( a family trait) but Jake was too much hungry. It's been hours since he took a meal, or at least his captors considered a meal. Then the metallic door opened and a brutish guy entered and looked at Jake with disgust:

"Enjoying your luxurious accommodations, freak?"

"Yes, actually I do. This was a suite worth paying for"- Jake answered back with obvious sarcasm on his voice- "I have everything I could wish for. Dirt. Water. An ugly nerd without girlfriend guarding my room..."- Jake's bravado cost him being kicked on the stomach. The guy then picked up Jake's hair and pushed him towards the door. A charismatic middle-aged man wearing a tuxedo waited outside. The man smiled at Jake as the guy forced him to stay on his knees.

"Ah, Jake, the Man of Tomorrow"- said the man -"I must congratulate you. You did an awesome job this morning. The way your fingers penetrated that man's neck was messy. It was inhumane. It was absolutely gruesome. And you know what? People loved it".

The man took from his coat a bottle of water and gave it to Jake. The Chinese boy wasted little time to open it and drink it, emptying it in a few seconds. Once the bottle was empty Jake threw it into a corner and then looked at the man.

"Now that your water thirst has been satiated, let's take care of your blood thirst. You're going to the last confrontation of the Art of Survival, Jake. If you win this, I will be the richest man in the East Coast"- the man gave a signal and the guy forced Jake to get up. They followed the man into a massive metalic corridor. They walked for a few minutes until the man turned to the left but Jake and the guy continued to walk forward until they reached some grids, beyond of which a arena stood.

There was some fight happening on it. It was a unarmed troll versus a human using a katana. Having in consideration that the creatures were stripped of their magic, it was not very fair. The human used the katana to cut off one of the troll's leg, causing the magical(less) creature to fell to the ground. There was chorus from the audience and then the human beheaded the troll. A wave of cheers echoed as the human left the arena and some guys entered it to remove the corpse. Then silence filled the arena as the man appeared on a screen. The man smiled and spoke in a charming voice:

"Welcome, people of this wonderful race known as humans"- the crowd descended into a frenzy of cheers and whistles- "Welcome to the last battle of Art of Survival, the most brutal, unhuman and truthful arena on the United States. Here mythic abominations fight against the skills of human warriors in a battle to death to determine which of the sides is better".

Jake noticed that his "guard" had disappeared and took the opportunity to growl. He despised those speeches, especially on the fact that he refers to magical creatures as "mythic abominations" or "freaks of nature" or "mutants" but always forgot to mention the tiny but quite crucial detail that the magical fighters haven't magic. But then he introduced the fighters, the katana guy went by the name of Oriental Lord (seriously?) but then he referred to Jake:

"And from the magical side comes the ruthless, sociopathic and yet to be defeated American Dragon"- boos and hate speech echoed but Jake ignored the audience as he entered the arena. The door behind him closed electronically and the battle begun. The katana guy came rushing towards Jake who keep his position not moving from his path even a inch. Once he was close enough Jake jumped acrobatically over him and used his feet to push him into the ground. The Oriental Lord got up undamaged. This was thanks to the suit he was wearing.

They were called Metasuits and were the latest development in protection technology for soldiers. They were developed by the newly created Department of Magic whose duties (beyond of destroy magical creatures lives) was to create ways to protect humans from magical harm. A few billion dollars, various brilliant scientists and mere necessity created those nearly magic-proof armors. Nearly.

There was no defect in the proof part. Fire breathing, lightning, ice shards and mental powers were useless against the suits. The suits actually were also immune to some human weapons such as grenades, pistols, bazookas and machine guns. It's just some technical details that turned those nigh-indestructible armors into its user grave. The fabric was self-compressing when hit by extreme force, piercing the human skin causing the user to bleed. And that was the problem: the fabric was made of the same composition of some bacteria's and so forth the blood cells could destroy it. Ironic, isn't it? Betrayed by their own bodies.

Jake didn't take much to make the fabric compress and the Oriental Lord bleed. When the suit begun to unmake, Jake kicked the guy's hand, picked up the katana and stabbed him. Once again boos and hate speech such as "you don't deserve to live" and "monster" echoed but Jake simply walked away ignoring them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, ah, ah. I bet you didn't expect for this plot twist. I am pure evil. Lol. Hope you like it.<strong>


	17. When Life goes to Hell, Vol 2

**Sorry for doing this writer's block. It's just that my muse simply abandoned me. Well, this is like the biggest chapter I ever wrote so I hope you enjoy it.**

Jake walked into the metallic corridor where his "guard" was waiting for him. Besides him stood a bald man wearing a tuxedo, who was smiling wickedly. The man looked familiar but Jake could not put his finger on it. The man looked at him with disgust.

"So this is the American Dragon's true human form? I have to admit that I expected more"- the bald man mocked. Jake's eyes widened when he recognized the Huntsman voice. He growled and rushed towards him trying to hit his hairless face but the guard stopped him. The Huntsman laughed as the guard beat Jake up. After a few minutes of pain, the guard stepped back while Jake to his knees struggling to breath.

"Well, freak, it seems that you proved my point down there. You abominations have no soul, no remorse, no guilt..."

"Speaks the Hitler Junior..."- Jake mocked and for that was hit on the back by the guard with a truncheon. The Huntsman chuckled and grabbed Jake by the neck.

"Your bravado is impressive but without your unnatural powers, you're no match for any human..."- while the Huntsman spoke Jake tried to hit his family jewels with his knee but the Huntsman closed his legs abruptly, trapping Jake's legs in return- "Nice try but I've been hunting your kind for the last twenty years..."

"Now, Edwin. Put the boy down..."- Bob Watterson said coming from behind them- "We have much to talk about!"

The Huntsman growled and threw Jake against the wall with such force that he suffered nosebleed. The guard uncaringly grabbed Jake and pushed him down the hallway and threw him into his cell. Bob turned his attention towards Edwin.

"Come to my office, I've the reports you asked!"

The two men walked upstairs where there was a nicer, better decorated corridor. Edwin saw the arena through the windows and watched as the people left. He saw with disgust the screen showing that magical creatures had won the contest. Before any dirtier thoughts could come he arrived at Bob's office. His eyes widened at the blonde woman wearing lingerie and smiling at Bob. The sight of the nearly naked woman caused the Huntsman to sweat and breathe uncomfortably. The woman walked towards and when she walked past him, she smiled while put her hand on his chest.

"Nice Pecs. We should meet one of those days"- she walked away leaving behind a blushed Huntsman. Bob noticed his reaction and make hard efforts to not laugh hysterically, though a smile escaped his control. Edwin turned his attention towards the blond man with a stern face.

"I kept my part of the bargain, by giving you the magical creatures you needed and in exchange ensure that Project Overthrow success"- Edwin reprimanded.

"No need for that, Edwin. I always keep my end of the bargain"- Bob threw a file towards the Huntsman who failed miserably to catch it. The bald man picks up the file from the floor and sits down on the couch. He read the file pages with avid interest, apparently happy. But as he got closer and closer to the end, his face changed to one of disbelief and anger. When he ended read the last page, he looked upwards in Bob's direction.

"How is this possible? How can such a powerful weapon be damaged by something as pathetic as human blood?"- The Huntsman asked, more to himself.

"Hey, I am only the one who uses the magical creatures to test the suit. I am not the indicated person to whom make such important question!"

"No, but I am"

Edwin and Bob looked towards the door to see a middle aged charismatic man wearing a white office suit. The man walked into the office and grabbed the file from Edwin's hands. He read it apparent uninterested and sit on the desk chair as if he owned the place. Once he finished, the man looked towards the other two.

"It seems we have a tiny technical problem with the suits. Nothing that can't be fixed in a few months…"

"Months?" – Edwin yelled rising from his spot –"We can't wait months! The Magical Community will…"

"Edwin, shut up and sit down. You will only speak when you're ordered to"- the man ordered and a few seconds later Edwin found himself sit while the man turned his attentions towards Bob –"Now, to our second topic. I am going to take all the magical creatures you're holding with me"

"What?"- Bob and Edwin asked at the same time, both equally shocked.

"The Department of Homeland Security believes it's safer if all magical creatures are put under constant surveillance. So, I hope you enjoyed the money machine because you're not going to have it anymore".

"Why? What the Homeland Security wants with the magical creatures?"- Edwin asked with eyebrow raised.

"It's none of your concern. Now Bob, I am interested in find out how did you managed to make such amazing discovery about the suits?"

"Well"- Bob begun to sweating but after noticing the man's impatience, he continued- "It was a dragon that did while he fought down in the arena".

"A dragon… you don't mean _the American Dragon_?"

"The one and the same"- Bob said casually

"I want to see him"- the man got up and saw the dumbfounded faces of the other two men "Now".

"Ok then"- Bob walked out of the office, closely followed by the man in white office suit and Edwin, who was less than happy with the whole situation. They went downstairs into the metallic corridor and walked down towards the cell. The guard was surprised by seeing the three men there but Bob made a silent gesture. The guard took the keys and opened the door. The three men stepped into the cell where the motionless form of Jake stood in a corner. The 18 year old Asian-American lifted his head and saw the three males staring at him.

"I know you…"- Jake said pointing his finger the man in white –"You're Sigmund Brock"

"First United States Secretary of the Department of Magic"- Sigmund said in a matter-of-factly –"I am impressed. Few teenagers would keep their sanity after spending months fighting and living in these unfortunate conditions…"

"He's not a teenager"- the Huntsman yelled –"He's a freak!"

"Edwin…"- Sigmund looked at him in an unfriendly way –"Are you deaf? Is that I remember that you can only speak when you're ordered to". Edwin gulped and sent a death glare towards Jake when he chuckled. Sigmund then turned his attentions towards Jake and looked at him sympathetically.

"I hope you have enjoyed fighting, because Homeland Security is going to take you to an undisclosed facility"-Sigmund said trying to not sound heartless but was shocked when Jake chuckled.

"Oh, joy. I will be very embarrassed when I had to explain to my ancestors that I spent my last days on Earth helping a bunch of money-sucking vampires"- Jake mocked with a wicked smile on his face.

"Sarcasm, I like that. Few people are capable of such gift"- Sigmund laughed a little at this and was rather bored when Edwin spoke again.

"I told you, he's not a person. He's…"

"Yeah, yeah, a freak"- Sigmund continued uninterested and walked out of the cell, closely followed by Bob and Edwin. When the door closed, Jake smiled when the wall begun to twist. From it came a Caucasian man wearing a black robe, with an inverted pentagram on his chest. The man smiled sympathetically down at the Asian-American boy and keeled before him.

"What? No more flying creature heads? I am disappointed!"- Jake mocked.

"I am the one disappointed here, Jake. You have great power and if you joined us you could use it to save everyone you care about!"- The man said in a caring and soft voice.

"Join you? But you're evil!"

"Morality is a matter of perception. Certainly you must have realized that by now"- the man put his hand on Jake's face and a golden glow healed his face –"Maybe my moral perception is not as sharp as yours, but tell me, who's is really evil? Who is arresting people because of a genetic trait they don't have no control over? Who is bent on destroying an entire community simply because it exists? Which is the greater evil, mine or theirs?"

"Just leave me alone!"- Jake turned his head and tried to not focus on the rather annoying man besides him. The man put his hand over Jake's head in a gentle way but the Asian-American shove it away- "Leave me alone!"

"You will accept the truth when you're ready. I am not going to give up on you!"- The man said right before teleport away. Jake sighted and put his hand on his left pocket, taking from it an engagement ring. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked at the single-diamond, gold-banded ring and memories flooded his head.

_**Three Months Earlier**_

_Jake stood in shock as he watched Rose scream in agony in the museum's floor. He landed and reversed to human form, uncaring that if doing that he was putting his entire family in jeopardy. He held his arms around her in a vain attempt to calm her down. _

_He leaned her head close to his chest, and whispered on her ear trying to comfort her. Then a drop blood fell on her face and Jake remembered that he was wounded. In an attempt to stop the bleeding he torn apart his sleeve and used the fabric to cover up the wound. His eyes searched the room and he found out that the battle abruptly ended._

_Jake saw the slayers on the ground screaming in agony. Aurora was one of them. Jake's eyes widened at the sight of Aurora's mark of the hunt. How is it possible that she had that cursed mark? He had seen her use dragon powers. But does that really mean that she has magical powers? Maybe she use some sort of spell to fabricate them? Then he looked downwards into the blonde girl in his arms that suddenly stopped screaming. Sweat was all over her face and those blue eyes staring at him._

"_Jake? What are you doing here?"_

"_Shush, everything is going to be okay"- Jake said not sounding very convincing. _

"_Jake, you're bleeding"- Rose put her hand on Jake's neck, who quickly shoved it away –"Jake, is something wrong?"_

_Jake looked at her angry though she didn't know why. The angry look disappeared from his face but Rose could feel that he was still tense, to say the least. The Asian-American helped the blonde girl to get up from the floor who clung herself to him. Once she was on her feet Rose found herself being pulled away by Jake rather aggressively. _

_At that moment the other slayers begun to wake up, and prepared to continue the interrupted fight. Chang landed close to Jake and hit Rose with her tail, sending the blond girl across the room. Then the dragon sorceress looked dumbfounded at the young dragon. _

"_Jake, I don't what your feelings for that slayer are but we have too much problems right now to worry about that. Go downstairs and help the dog and the empath find the damn stone"- Chang and Jake eyed at the door from which came Spud and Fu Dog, the former with a metallic glowing thing on his hand. Then they were hit by a plasma blast and the two dragons saw the Huntsman rushing to grab the stone. Wasting little time Chang blew a wave of fire towards the leader of the Huntsclan, partially burning his back and forcing him to stop. _

"_Quickly, get the stone while I fend off those jerks"- Chang while casting a protective shield. Jake rushed towards where the stone but before he could get it he was kicked in the knee by the Huntsman. The masked man grabbed his huntstaff and prepared to make a final blow when an emotion orb hit him in the back, sending him flying. Jake looked at Spud thankfully and grabbed the stone as a heavy feet fell over his back._

"_Magic Lover, prepare to die…"- the Huntsman was cut off by a female leg making well placed kicks. Jake was shocked to realize that this leg belonged to Aurora. The girl makes another well place kick and the Huntsman fell to the ground, struggling to breathe. Aurora extended her hand to help Jake who merely stared at her Mark, something that she noticed. _

"_I will explain about the Mark later but now we don't have the time"- she reassured him and after thinking for a few seconds he took her hand after which they were hit by a plasma blast. Not wasting a minute the Huntsman grabbed the stone and used his huntstaff to teleport away. _

_Jake groaned as the huntsmembers, including Rose, teleported away. Jake sighted as the rest of the magical fighters surrounded Aurora incredulous. Jake slipped into the corner still dumbfounded by the recent discovery while talked. He put his hand on his spiky hair and sits on a big piece of broken rock, still trying to realize what happened actually meant._

_Being a dragon was no piece of cake, Jake had to admit. When he first found out, he was overwhelmed with excitement but responsibilities soon came. First he could not tell anyone about his powers, as people fear what they can't understand. He came to accept that concept. And being a protector and hero to a hidden culture wasn't easy. But life is never easy. Life is about choices and in his case he didn't had a choice. A mere genetic trait makes him what he is and now the world wants him dead because of that. Now, the girl he had sex with just fifteen minutes ago wants _him dead_. He just wished that he could give up his powers away and live as an ordinary, out of touch and completely boring human. Jake was taken away these thoughts by a gentle hand touching his shoulder. A smiling Spud sits beside him with a sympathetic face. _

"_Jake, it's not your fault. Neither it's magic. It's just the way the world works"._

"_Then I must enter into the Damn be the world movement"- Jake joked but his face was not exactly a happy one. Spud smiled at his friend's sarcastic remark but his empathy power continued to channel Jake's left-loathing. _

"_Jake, I am sorry. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how"._

"_YOU KNEW"- Jake yelled causing all the attentions to turn towards them- "You knew and you didn't tell me?"_

"_Jake, calm down…"- Aurora said –"Spud thought that you would never believe us. And quite frankly your reaction seems to corroborate that"._

"_You all knew"- Jake got up and looked at them with disgust. Jake felt betrayed. They were supposed to be his friends, his family. How could they do this to him? After all he had done for them. Jake wasted little time and run way into the corridor that lead into the backdoor. Aurora tried to go after him but Chang stopped her._

"_Not so fast, miss Mark of the Huntsclan. You have a lot of explaining to do"._

"_Yes, we demand some answers from you"- Spud turning his attentions towards her –"But we better do it someplace else!"_

"_What about Jake?"- Fu Dog asked worried about the young dragon._

"_He just needs time to sort things out. Also to everyone else he's just some heartbroken teenager. That doesn't put him in the FBI most wanted list"- Spud answered back with unusual wisdom that amazed even himself. Wasting little time Aurora changed into her dragon form and picked Spud up while Chang took hold of Fu. Then they flew away._

_Meanwhile Jake left the building and stepped into the Central Park still unbelieving that his _supposed _friends lied to him like that. How could they think they simply could hide something like that from him? They didn't have the right. And Rose was no better. Jake felt disgusted just of thinking of her. All the lying, the gentle words, and at the same time she wanted to kill him._

_Jake sits on the ground leaning into the building's wall trying to sorts things up. Then his eyes widen as a giant skull came flying towards him._

"_You can't trust them. You can't trust no one"- the skull screamed as it rushed towards him. Once the skull hit Jake felt an immeasurable pain but he found himself magically incapable of making any kind of sound. The pain seemed to last for an eternity but it abruptly ended. Jake fell to the ground, shaking in fear. The last thing he needed was a supernatural stalker…_


	18. Messed Up Family

**Sorry for the lack of update. My Muse seems to be on a break. Well, here is another one. By the way, the shift between the past and the future will last only for the next three chapters, along with a interlude chapter, before continuing permanently with the future. But don't worry; this story is far from over.**

**Three Months Ago**

Aaron had to admit that the Longs did have a nice home. However it did look too much hippie-like for his own taste. Personally, he enjoyed a more dark, groom-looking and classic type of residence. After all, he was not called the _Dark_ Dragon for nothing.

The centuries-old, but quite good-looking, man walked towards the window from which he could see the entire neighborhood. Aaron saw as various cars were being parked and from them came various human families.

Some people were wearing office suits, meaning that they just came back from work while others were carrying groceries and were accompanied by little children. Seeing their joy and happiness caused anger to flow through his body but Aaron took a deep breath to calm himself down.

The man looked down at his neck where a necklace with a triquetra symbol stood. He holds it against his heart and sighted. His thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked at the door. The door opened to reveal Susan carrying a towel and some clothes.

"I brought some clothes as you might want to take a bath"- Susan said smiling- "The bathroom is down the hallway"

"Yes, thank you. I will"- Aaron answered back, picking up the _"you stink"_ behind her words. Susan nodded and put the clothes and the towel in the bed before leaving. The man stood looking at the bed for a time before picking up the items. Once in the bathroom, Aaron quickly removed his clothes before stepping into the shower.

Aaron fell relaxed as the water fell and impacted with his body. A good ten minutes later Aaron turned off the water and left the shower to dry himself. Dressing up the white shirt and blue jeans that Susan gave him, he looked himself at the mirror. He was not vain type but he did like to look acceptable. Not that he cared about what other thought as he spent centuries without taking a bath until in more modern times people become this whole hygiene-obsessed thing. Aaron left the bathroom and went downstairs. As he reached the last step, a middle aged and glass-wearing man enter the house. The man noticed Aaron and stopped on his tracks.

"Hello, do I know you?"- the man said looking at Aaron suspiciously.

"Yeah, I think we haven't been properly introduced. I am Aaron, your wife's new stepbrother"- Aaron shaking Jonathan's hand. The depowered dragon noticed how Jonathan continued to look suspicious at him and sighted- "Susan's father remarried and I am her new stepmother son".

"Oh, so the old man is going to marry again"- Jonathan said with obvious disgust, which displeased Aaron. Sure, he was hardly Lao Shi's best friend, their first meeting ending up with the Chinese Dragon kicking Aaron overboard of a wrecked ocean liner. But Lao Shi was a dragon and as such, in Aaron's eyes, deserved respect. He deserved respect because the stupid human was not aware of his family magical secret.

"No. He's not going to marry. He already married"- Aaron said casually.

"What?"- Jonathan yelled. He then rushed towards the kitchen to talk to his wife. Aaron just blinked and ignored the man's outburst. Walking into the living room he turned the TV on, hoping to find some sort of distraction. Most of the TV shows were about stereotypical representation of magical creatures and not really interesting. Sighting, Aaron changed to a random News Channel.

"After a tiresome battle, the Huntsclan managed to expel the trio of dragons that late this afternoon invaded the Metropolitan Museum of Art"- said the Newscaster as the screen changed to show a barely standing museum being consumed by flames. Aaron growled.

"_Awesome. More reason for humans to hate us"_- Aaron thought as he watched the firemen futile attempts to take down the fire consuming the building. He also noticed how the building seemed to have been hit repeatedly by blasts of energy. Then the camera moved to a reporter talking to a blonde officer.

"Can you give your opinion about this unprovoked attack by supernatural beings?"

"All I know is that those beings were seeking something. Something that apparently was kept in the Museum's basement"- the officer answered with clear hatred in his voice, Aaron noticed.

"Something, like what? Could it be some sort of magical artifact?"

"It's most likely. Now, if you excuse me"- the officer walked away to talk to the firemen. The reporter turned his attention to the camera.

"We are still waiting for more information about what is the third attack by magical means in American soil. It seems that the government has yet to ensure that magical creatures pay for their crimes against…"- the reporter was cut off by Aaron turning off the TV. He was pissed.

Humans are such hypocrites. They proclaimed themselves to be divine and yet they created concentration camps for other humans. They left million of children in Africa die out of starvation so that a mere 1% of their population could live like kings. Their own waste was so potent that even life itself failed. It was about time for someone to teach them a lesson.

Aaron got up and walked towards the kitchen where Jonathan and Susan were having some sort of heated discussion.

"When did your father married? And why I didn't know anything about it until five minutes ago?"

"Well"- Susan looked like she was trying to come up with a believable lie-"Well, you know my dad. He never really liked you. And also, I didn't want another disaster like the one at my father's birthday party!"

"It was not my fault!"- Jonathan yelled and grabbing Susan's arm.

"Jonathan, you're hurting me"- Susan said in clear pain- "Jonathan, let go!"

"Hey, let her go"- Aaron pushed Jonathan aside. Susan's husband looked bewildered and hit him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Susan gasped and went to his side to help him got up. The Chinese woman looked at her husband shocked.

"Jonathan, what is going with you?"- she asked refusing to look at him in the eyes. Her husband, however, grabbed Aaron and threw him across the kitchen into the hallway. Now Aaron was pissed.

"Ok, you worthless piece of nothing"- he said getting up- "Now you crossed the line!"

Trixie watched as the backdoor opened and the foursome entered. Chang and Aurora reversed to human form and let Spud and Fu Dog walk free. The African-American girl watched as Chang pulled Aurora to the side and frowned.

"What's going on? Did you get the stone?"

"No. The Huntsman got it"- Spud answered truthfully- "Where's Aaron?"

"Oh, he went home. You guys were taking too much time and it's not like there's much to do around here"- Trixie said and looked at Aurora's hand- "Hey, nice tattoo"

At this Chang chuckled while Aurora looked to the other side. Trixie frowned and looked suspiciously towards Fu Dog and Spud who merely continued to stare at her.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark"- Aurora answered not looking at Trixie in the eyes.

"More specifically, the Mark of the Huntsclan"- Chang answered with a big grin in her face.

"What the hell is the Mark of the Huntsclan?"- Trixie's brows frowned further as she now was staring at Fu Dog.

"It's a birthmark in shape of a dragon that appears on the hand of some children. The Huntsclan believes that people born with this mark are destined to destroy magical creatures"- Fu Dog explained while moving to sit on the couch- "Some believe that the mark is inherently magical and might have powers on its own but it was never proven"

"Wait a minute. Aurora is a dragon. How the hell she got the Huntsclan Mark thing? It's possible for a magical creature to get the mark?"- Trixie asked furiously.

"No, it isn't. Magical blood is poisonous to people with the Mark"- Chang answered- "That might explain why Huntsgirl begun to scream. She must have accidentally consumed Jake's blood. But that doesn't why everyone with the Mark begun to scream".

"Possibly a reaction to Huntsgirl's intoxication, a way of healing"- Fu said-"Possibly their collective magic reacted to the violence and sought to remove the toxic magic"

"Theoretically speaking"- Spud said

"When you talk about magic, all you get is theories"- Fu said smirking.

"Ok, going back to the problem at hand"- Trixie said and turned her attention towards Aurora –"What exactly are you?"

All attentions turned towards Aurora who didn't like any bit of it. Their stares of incredulity and astonishment make her uneasy, because she didn't know how to answer Trixie's question. However she didn't have too as the door's bell ringed and two people stepped into the store. Aurora's heart begun to beat harder as Cathy, her mother, and her brother, Gregory, stared at her evilly. Spud could feel all the hatred coming from the two towards Aurora though he didn't understand the reasons behind it.

Cathy looked at her daughter with a face of disgust, something that not went unnoticed by Trixie, and sent a death glare at her. Aurora took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at her family without emotions, though Spud could sense quite the opposite thanks to his empathic gift.

"What are _you_ doing here?"- she asked with venom.

"Don't talk to me like that. I am your mother"- Cathy spoke with same venom in her voice. A killing silence followed after that until Cathy spoke again –"The real question is what you are doing here anyway? I don't remember to give you authorization to leave our home"

"Please, mom, you know that Aurora does whatever she wants to without caring about what the other people want"- Gregory spoke with an arrogant smirk in his face –"All she cares about is her own skin".

"Mr. Selfishness speaks"- Aurora said in mockery that caused Gregory's smirk to be supplanted by a death glare. The young dragoness smirked at him. Chang didn't needed empathic powers to sense the mutual hatred between the three family members. The former Councilor stepped forward to stand between Aurora and her family.

"Maybe we should all sit down and..."- Chang was cut off by a "Shut Up" coming from Aurora, Gregory and Cathy. The dragoness sighted in frustration. Cathy put her hand on her black hair to push it backwards and then looked at her daughter.

"So, are going to answering me? What are you doing here?"

"I don't have to answer to you. I am eighteen year old. I don't need your pathetic authorization to do whatever I want"- Aurora said with venom before smirking arrogantly-"Contrary to Mommy's Boy here"

"How dare you…"- Gregory spoke before shape shifting into a green-skinned tropical dragon. Gregory growled and walked towards Aurora, who took a step backwards. Trixie looked towards Cathy and saw with disgust as she smiled. Gregory grabbed Aurora by the neck and at that instant he was hit by a green orb of light and sent flying into the wall. His still body fell to the ground and reversed to human form.

Everyone looked towards Spud whose left hand had a green glow. Cathy rushed towards the unconscious Gregory with a worried face and put her hand on his neck to feel for a pulse. Her face filled with relief when she sensed his pulse, thanking the Heavens for that. Then she glared with hatred towards Spud, who simply shrugged.

"Don't worry. He's just unconscious. But I do recommend an aspirin"- Spud said smiling sympathetic. However the woman continued to glare at him at hatred, a hate that Spud could literally feel thanks to his empathy- _"Now is one of those moments when I hate my power"_

"So, going back to the moment before Hate Family happened, what are you again?"- Trixie said looking towards Aurora. The young woman looked towards her mother who had a face of pure horror and fear and smiled. At this, Cathy's face became even more horrified much to Spud's surprise, who could sense her fear. _"What is this family dark secret?"_

"I am, I am…"- Aurora glanced at her mother and after seeing her shaking her head, continued. "I am hybrid"

There was a moment of deep silence that filled the whole store, the only noise being those coming from the cars outside. Chang, Trixe, Fu and Spud looked towards Cathy who refused to look them back. Chang looked between Aurora and Cathy before focusing in the former.

"When you say hybrid, you actually mean…"

"Exactly what are you thinking, Mommy Dearest had an affair with a Slayer and well, here I am"- Aurora said unnerving. Chang then looked at her mother incredulous, standing there with her mouth open until Gregory begun to wake up. He looked up towards the staring group.

"What happened?"

"I knocked you out with a beautiful orb of light"-Spud spoke smirking

"What? Who are you?"-Gregory asked while rubbing his head.

"I am an Empath".

"Empath, you mean those guys who can feel emotions? What a low-level power!"- Gregory mocked while getting up.

"I would not call low-level a power that knocked out a dragon. Or maybe it's just you that are weak"- Aurora mocked. Gregory and Cathy looked at her with hatred and the young dragoness decided to leave, than to have another nice showdown of swearing.

"So, what is the real reason you're here?"-Chang asked angrily. Her voice tone clearly said that she would not accept anything but the truth and that she was not the kind of woman to be played with.

"We are leaving to Draco Island, as I don't want my son to be mind controlled by the Huntsclan with those metallic little things"-Cathy said with a serious face.

"Chips, those metallic little things are called chips"- Trixie said.

"You don't have to worry"- Chang spoke addressing the woman- "The Dragon Council is trying to find a way to make magical creatures immune to the mind control chips".

"Well, trying is not good enough"- Gregory spoke arrogantly which gave Trixie the desire to punch his face –"We have to protect our family".

"What about Aurora?"- Spud asked-"Isn't she family?"

"You were going to leave her here to die, weren't you?"-Trixie alleged in a matter-of-factly- "You know I never thought that it was possible for a parent to favor a kid over another. But clearly I was mistaken".

Trixie walked away into the back room before they said anything. She sits on one of the chairs trying to calm her nerves, as to not do anything dangerous. Then she hears weird noises come from upstairs and went to investigate. Trixie reached the Aurora's bedroom to find said dragoness packing.

"Are you leaving?"- she asked innocently.

"Yes, I don't know where exactly but it doesn't matter"- Aurora said while taking some clothes from the drawer- "Maybe San Francisco or LA, I don't know".

"Ok, stop, stop"- Trixie grabbed her hand forcing her to stop-"Why are you leaving?"

"It's not like I can stay here now, can I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, now that you know it's just a matter of time before you kick me out"

"Wait; are you afraid that we will kick you out? Aurora, we will not kick you out just because you have the Mark. Girl, your family is really messed up!"

Aurora managed to get her hand free and tried to pack the rest but Trixie put herself in the way, forcing the dragoness to sight in frustration. The African-American girl didn't need empathy to see the frustration in her eyes.

"Stop, ok. Everything is going to be alright. Spud is way too much hippie-like to kick a girl out; Fu Dog is a way too much kind. As for me I am African, for goodness sake. Kicking you out would be hypocrite of me".

"What about Jake?"

"Jake, well he's angry…"- Trixie said rolling her eyes- "Not with you. Just the whole Rose is the Huntsgirl situation. Don't worry, he'll come around. Wrath is not his deadly sin. In the other hand, sloth is". The two girls stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughing.

Haley was in her bedroom doing her homework when she heard weird noises of something breaking. She decided to ignore it, thinking it were the neighbors until she heard the breaking of furniture and glass.

"What the hell?"

Wasting little time, Haley got up and walked out of her bedroom. Carefully she went downstairs, preparing herself mentally for the need of dragon up. Haley didn't need her dragon hearing to realize that the struggle came from the kitchen and rushed there only to find chaos.

Most of the furniture was destroyed or half-destroyed. There were pieces of lunch spread across the floor, along with the broken in half table. Susan stood in a corner with her hands on her mouth while Jonathan and Aaron continued to fight.

Jonathan punched Aaron in the stomach, who then hit his head with a plate. Jonathan looked at Aaron with hatred and then grabbed his collar, throwing him towards the backdoor. The door broke into pieces as Aaron fell into the backyard. Jonathan moved towards him, preparing to punch him but instead received a well-placed kick.

Haley rushed towards her mother, who continued in her corner in complete shock, and grabbed her hand. Susan looked down at her daughter and pulled her into a hug. The two males continued their fight, now completely covered in sweat, destroying the very little that was the backyard.

"Is that the best you can do?"- Aaron mocked.

"I show you what I can do"- Jonathan said right before kicking Aaron in the stomach. Aaron fell on his knees, hissing in pain. Jonathan chuckled.

"That should teach to not come into my house and boss around like owned the…"-Jonathan was cut off by Aaron biting his leg and then punching his weak spot between the legs. Susan's husband fell backwards while Aaron got up and begun to punch him in the face. He continued to do so for a few more minutes, drawing more blood from him.

Suddenly a soft hand grabbed his arm and Aaron looked upwards to see a tear-covered Susan. Finally realizing what he was doing Aaron got up and walked backwards. Susan helped Jonathan get up and tried to use a napkin to remove all the blood from his face, however he pushed her away. Jonathan looked at Aaron with hatred, causing a deep murderous silence to fell upon the Long's Residence backyard. Tired and angry, Aaron left while Susan decided to look after her husband.

"No, I am fine. I just need some water"- Jonathan said quite aggressively.

"Ok, I will be back soon"- Susan said and went inside. Her husband eyed around, seeing the massive destruction in the place. He frowned when he saw a piece of violet paper close to a broken table. He got up but before he could move further Susan came back with a glass of water in her hand. She handed over the glass to him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you with those bruises? They are pretty bad"

"No, thank you. I am fine. But I need a bath"- he said now smiling at her.

"Ok, I will get the clothes ready"- she said before walking away. Once he was sure there was no one around Jonathan went to grab the piece of paper. When he got close enough he realized it was a magazine. He grabbed it and saw surprised the magazine's name: _Magic Week_.

"Interesting, very interesting"- Jonathan muttered.

In the Huntslair various orbs of green plasma energy appeared and quickly vanished leaving an entire Huntsclan squad in their place. The Huntsman looked down at mystical stone in his hand and smiled. Soon he will obtain the third stone and then the purge of all things magic will begin. The Huntsman looked at the squad and noticed that most of them were either bruised or wounded at different levels. Also, some of their huntstaves were broken or are nowhere to be seen.

"You fought well, now it's time for healing"- the Huntsman said while most of the squad nodded and left the room- "Huntsgirl, this was your last battle. I think I don't have to remind you that you were demoted. So you better hand over your huntstaff".

"I can't, Huntsmaster"- Rose said, causing him to stare at her –"The sorcerer, the one that sent those glowing balls, broke it with his magic".

"Oh, well. It doesn't matter anyway. Also I don't think he's a sorcerer, sorcerers cast spells and what he did was something else. You better go to Miss Nolan in the library; she has various books that you will need for your Anti-Magic Class".

"Yes, Huntsmaster"- Rose bowed and left the room. She walked down the seemingly endless corridors of the hidden floor, thinking about how to tell Jake that she's a member of the Huntsclan. She had to do it before class, because she would have to reveal to the school that she's Huntsgirl. Finally after a few minutes of walking Rose reached the library. There stood various piles of books, some new and other older than the century. Looking around Rose found Miss Nolan in the counter reading one of these books.

"Oh, Rose, about time you arrive. What take you so long?"

"There was a battle and I had no other choice than to fight"

"Well, I hope I don't have to remind you that fighting is no longer your duty"- Miss Nolan said getting up from her chair and walking into a pile of books-"Here are some of the books I recommend for your class. I have searched information about your mythology professor and he seems to be clueless about magical creatures".

"He doesn't seems, he's clueless"- Rose said rolling her eyes remembering some of the information Professor Rotwood tends to give.

"My thoughts exactly, so here are some basic books about fighting magical creatures. You will have to give actual information about magical creatures yourself, of course"- Nolan said while picking one of the books and handing it over to Rose. She could see the title in the front page: _Fighting Witchcraft and other Supernatural Threats_.

"This is one of the best. I still remember reading it for the first time. The amount of detail was, well, astonishing"- Rose said smiling genuinely. Then her eyes widened when reading the title of one of the books. She bent to grab it and then threw it at Nolan. The librarian's eyes filled with disgust as she read the title: _Malleus Maleficarum._

"I thought you were a supporter of women's rights"- Rose said chuckling.

"I am. I don't know what this garbage is doing here"- Nolan said with disgust.

"That's mine"- said a masculine voice. Both women looked to see a tall, brown-haired male with a swimmer physiology-"I think the Huntsclan needs access to all kinds of trustable sources".

"Well, this is what I think of your trustable sources"- Nolan threw the book into the fireplace that immediately ignited, consuming the book-"Now get out of my library before I force you to". The brown haired male left the library muttering curses. Both women looked at each other before bursting into laughs.

"That should teach that chauvinist pig a lesson"-Rose said still trying to contain her laughs.

"Yeah, but I doubt it. I hope you don't have any plans for tonight because we are going to spent most of the night here"- Nolan said trying to be serious and failing miserably.

"If it's necessary"- Rose sighted in frustration. She planned to use her Dream Charm to explore the Mental Plane but now it will have to be postponed-"Well, the sooner we begin, the quicker we finish".

Jake continued to walk the streets towards the Central Station, still thinking about what happened just barely an hour ago. His head was still spinning with the fact that Rose, the blond, blue-eyed, kind and very beautiful girl he fell in love with was the hateful, evil, megalomaniac slayer called Huntsgirl. Huntsgirl and Rose were so different, like night and day- quite literally.

Jake sighted in frustration and passed his hand over his hair in a failed attempt to ease that very frustration. The young dragon continued to walk, now with the Central Station in sight but he noticed a crowd around an electronics store. They were watching the news reporting about the attack on the Metropolitan Museum. Jake sighted and moved forward, not really interested in hate speech.

After having to wait nearly another hour to buy a ticket, Jake entered the subway. Jake sighted and took his temporary free time to take view of the city. The thoughts of his friend's betrayal and the words of that skull thing still echoed in his head. It hurt more than the wound Rose did on his neck, because his wound was magically healed, the emotional pain wasn't. Then the subway stopped and everyone begun to leave, however Jake stood where he was. Once everyone was out, Jake felt a gravitational pulse and then a pink light surrounded him. Once it disappeared, Jake found himself in the Magus Bazaar.

Wasting little time, Jake walked towards the Pot O'Gold store, the best place to obtain magical items at accessible price. Once he entered the magical store, he was shocked to find it so changed since his last visit. For one, all magical items were hidden in glass cages which Jake assumed had some sort of magical protection over them. Also there were golden crystals in each shelf, whose powers were possibly not very pleasant. And for last and not least was a strange metal box in the counter. There stood Brocamas, the leader of the local leprechaun clan.

"Good morning, please identify yourself"- Brocamas said smiling greedily.

"Identify myself? Is that you don't know who I am?"- Jake asked bewildered.

"It's part of the new security system"- Brocamas said pointing towards the metal box. Jake put his hand on the box that glowed magically. "After Huntsgirl stole a Dream Charm…"

"Whoa, whoa, stop. Did you say Huntsgirl?"

"Yes, the evil slayer came yesterday and stole a Dream Charm. We have decided to upgrade our defenses!"

"_This is not good"_- Jake thought - "Can you tell what a Dream Charm can be used for?"

"Well, they enable whomsoever wield it to travel to the Mental Plane, where you can visit dreams, memories and the knowledge of people"- Brocramas said taking a bracelet from one of the glass cages- "And has the bonus of enabling to bring objects from the Mental Plane into the real world"

"_This definitely not good"_- Jake though while taking a few dollar bills from his pocket- "I want one of those. I also want a memory altering spell".

"Right away"- Brocamas said while walking into the backroom. Jake looked around and was surprised to not see many costumers, which is often the case. Of course things have not been the same since magic was exposed to the human world. Then came Brocamas with a potion vial in his hand and handed it over to Jake.

"Here it is, lad"- the leprechaun said while moving to the calculator –"its $140". Jake put the respective money and then left with the magical merchandise. Looking upwards Jake could see the night sky filled with glowing stars, meaning that finally is dark. Wasting little time Jake assumed his dragon form and flied upwards. Upon reaching a certain height his vision became blurry for a few seconds before his vision returned back to normal, however he was now hovering above New York City. Jake flied home under the protection of the night.

Jake reached his neighborhood and stopped to use his dragon vision to ensure no one was around to reveal his identity. Smiling that there was no one Jake landed in his backyard and reversed to human form. Then he noticed the mess.

"What the heck happened here?"- Jake looked around to see pieces of the table, chairs and some vases in all corners. Pieces of dirt and some flowers his mother used for decoration were spread over the backyard. Conspiracy theories begun to boil in his head and then he decided to went inside. When he tried to open the backdoor he realized shocked that there was no door.

Fear crept into his body and he rushed inside, despair to ensure himself that his family was alive and well. Passing through the kitchen, which seemed to have been cleaned, Jake walked into the living room where his mother and Haley were playing chess. The two were so focused in the game that they didn't him standing there.

"Is everything okay?"-Jake finally asked, bringing the two females attention to him.

"Oh, Jake"- Susan rushed to hug her son-"I am so happy you are finally home! I was so worried"

"Mom, what happened? The backyard…"

"Oh, that"- Haley said interrupting him- "were dad and our new family member fighting. I don't know what caused it. Just that they can't stand each other"

Jake's face filled with hatred. Of course, it has to be the Dark Dragon. Who else? Excusing himself, Jake walked upstairs. His fists closed as he became closer and closer to the guest room. Jake walked into the guest room without knocking, finding Aaron in the desk writing something and wearing solely black boxer briefs. Aaron looked towards Jake just in time of being punched and fell into the floor.

"What the heck was that for?"

"Don't play innocent guy with me!"- Jake said with gritted teeth. He walked into the door to close and lock it. Then he looked towards Aaron and kicked him in the stomach with his feet. The currently powerless dragon hissed in pain and fell into the ground.

"I warned you to not mess with my family!"

"Look, what happened was an accident…"- Aaron tried to defend himself just to receive another kick –"What's wrong with you?"

"Jake, open the door"-Susan's voice resonated from the other side as she tried to open it. Jake took a deep breath and went to unlock the door. When he opened it he could see his mother's worried face. He smiled reassuringly to her.

"Everything is fine, mom. Don't worry"- Jake said walking away into his bedroom. He slammed the door furiously and walked into the window, angrily. He breathed deeply trying to keep his cool but failing at doing so. Jake rubbed his eyebrows furiously and went to grab a water can from his backpack.

The fresh water going down his throat helped him to calm down, much to his relief. Then a floating transparent skull entered his room.

"They will betray you again. You know they will"- the skull hissed in a cold, metallic voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?"-Jake asked at his supernatural stalker.

"We want you…"- the skull then passed through Jake's body and like before caused immense pain. His muscles contracted, his blood boiled and it looked like all his bones were breaking. Then it all stopped suddenly. Jake looked around but the skull was nowhere to be seen…


	19. Interlude

Morning came faster than Jake desired. The sunlight pierced through the window into his room, reflecting itself on the mirror. Jake tried to hide below the pillow, to get a few more minutes of sleep or maybe an hour. Then his Personal Magical Assistant, a software Gramps had installed in Jake's cell phone years ago, turned on. A hologram of a female elf (an ugly one, not the clichéd cool ones) appeared and yelled at him.

"Wake up, sleepy head. It's time to go to school. Wake up"- the PMA yelled- "I said to wake up. Don't force me to go there!"

"Yeah, like you could"- Jake mocked while clicking on the cell phone, turning it off. He sighted in relief and tried once again to get some sleep. "I never realized how comfortable this bed actually is"-Jake thought while he surrounded himself of his white blanket. Jake felt sleepiness slowly taking over his body when someone knocked at his door. A young whinny voice resonated from the other side.

"Jake, wake up. Mom said you have to drive me to school"- Haley said knocking now harder- "Are you hearing me?"

"Why don't you go to school walking, Haley? You always say walking is very healthy!"- Jake said not really caring that he was mocking her.

"Don't mock me, Jake. You have a car so you also have responsibilities. If in five minutes you are not ready, I will make you regret it"- she said walking away. Jake sighs while getting up, throwing blankets away and walked to his closet to take off some clothes. After that he walked to the bathroom.

His reflection in the mirror showed a lot of dark circles, showing his sleep deprivation. Ignoring it, Jake turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The cold water helped him to wake up and relax, something that most people would find odd but being a dragon and therefore a reptile, Jake found cold water very therapeutic. After cleaning up and dressing, Jake walked downstairs for the breakfast.

"About time you get down. I said five minutes, not twenty minutes"- Haley whined.

"Shut up, Haley, or will have to walk to go to school"- Jake said taking a few pancakes into his plate and begun to eat. Jake noticed Haley showing off in front of the mirror, and he could not help but smile. The 14 years old Haley before his eyes had nothing in common with the 8 year old geek that spent every single hour grabbing about her grades. True, Haley still tormented him but was now she was more like Jake than she was willingly to admit. For starters, she wore more feminine clothing and spoke street slang (not front of their parents, of course). It was true the saying that the apple doesn't fall far from the forbidden tree.

"Would you hurry up? I have a social life, you know."-Haley said annoyed.

"You have a social life? And what is all that about? Playing chess, math and talk about the most recent scientific discoveries?"- Jake mocked, as he knew that was the complete opposite.

"No, dumbass, and it doesn't matter. You couldn't understand what is to be cool even if it bites you in the behind!"- Haley said causing her older brother to burst into laughing-"What are laughing at?"

"Nothing, you're right. I can't understand what is to be cool even if it bites _you_ on your behind"

"You're right about that, because…. Hey"- she spoke understanding what he said.

"Kids, stop fooling around and get ready to go to school already"- Susan said entering the kitchen. She was holding a yellow bag which Jake assumed to be fairy dust. She picks up a piece of fairy dust and threw it at the pieces of the door, magically fixing it-"If your father asks, say that I asked for a favor for the company to fix the door earlier, okay?"

"Yes, mom"- Jake and Haley said in unison.

"Good, now go to school before it gets late"- she said walking into the backyard.

"Did you hear that? Hurry up!"- Haley said walking into the living room. Her older brother sighs again and continued to eat. Then Aaron entered the kitchen and the mood switched to dark.

"Good morning"- he said though he didn't receive any kind of response from Jake, who decided to ignore him- "Look, what happened yesterday…"

"Shut up"- was the response he got. The American Dragon put the empty plate in the sink and walked away to the living room, where was not surprised at all to find Haley pampering in front of the mirror. Jake chuckled drawing her attention.

"Finally, it's about time"- she said picking up her backpack and following her brother outside, where his car was parked. That was the reason why she was bothering him, because of the car. It was the same thing that Jake did when dad got a new car, because the car was cool. The two entered and drove to Haley's current school, Millard Middle School. Haley's cell phone ringed and she picked it up.

"Olivia, hi, how is you? Good to know. Look, there's going to be a concert tonight in Central Park and Parker is going to be there. I know, me too"- Haley spoke. Jake was surprised that she was friends with Olivia Mears, seeing that they couldn't stand each other when they were kids. Somehow, in puberty, they become close and eventually best friends- "Look, I will you call later okay? Bye".

"Do you plan to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"You know, that you're a magical shape shifting half-reptile!"

"No and I don't plan to. It's not like you can lecture me. The only reason your friends know you're a dragon is because one of them proved out to be magical and the other one to be very open minded. I don't know if I am that lucky".

"Everything's going to be alright, Hales. I hope"

"You hope? Jake, what are you hiding?"

"Fu Dog said that dragons are bound by a spell to serve as protectors of the Magical Community. And if dragons don't fulfill this duty… they will die".

"What?"

"Don't panic, ok. I will go to the store this afternoon to speak to Fu, ok. We will fix this. Do you hear me?"

Haley nodded enabling Jake to give her a smile. They arrived at her school and Haley left, meeting Olivia who was waiting for her. Then Jake drove to his school where a non-literal hell was waiting for him. Rose was going to begin her slaying class today, something he was not very happy for. Also Jake had to worry about his friends and Aurora, and he just wanted to not have to face any of that.

That was the reason he was so slow today, because Rose wanted to speak to him before class. Fortunately Jake was late so he didn't have to, though he will still have to talk to her after school. Jake parked his car and prepared himself for hell. The school bell ringed and everyone walked to class. The Defense Anti-Magic Class was located in the same classroom that mythology class, something that did not impress Jake.

Trixie, Spud and Aurora were already sit and waiting for him but Jake decided to sit in a different place. He knew he was hurting his friends by doing so, but he it was the best for the time being. The door and Rose entered, wearing the full attire of Huntsgirl and carrying a large bag, causing silence to fell upon the class. She turned her attention towards the class.

"Good morning, class. I am Huntsgirl and I will be the one teaching how to protect yourselves against magical creatures"- Rose took off her mask, causing the class to gasp- "But most of you know me as Rose".

Whispers and murmur spread across the class, as the students attempted to digest the information. Jake knew that if wasn't for the big revelation in the museum he would have gasped as well; though right now he didn't know how he would react if things had went that way.

"Please, silence"-Rose said in an authoritarian voice, forcing the class to pay attention-"Seeing that I know who you are and you know who I am, let's skip the introduction part and go straight to the point". Rose opened her bag and took from it various books and puts them over the table- "Please, Stacy, distribute them through the class"

"Wait, me?"- Stacy asked, suddenly stopping texting –"Why not someone else?"

"Distribute the books through the class, Stacy, or face detention"-Rose spoke causing Stacy to gulp. She got up and distributed the books through the class. After a few minutes and a lot of complains from the blond chick about how heavy the books were, Stacy sit down while Rose finished drawing a circle with various magical creatures inside in the board. She then turned around.

"To fight against magical creatures first is necessary to understand how they work. These creatures work together in a alliance of convenience called the Magical Community, which exist all over the world in all continents, including Antarctica"- Rose said and then pointing to the circle, more specifically the dragon-"And to ensure that magical creatures don't kill each other dragons were given the duty of protectors of the magical realm".

"Dragons are the protectors?"- Brad mocked and laughed hysterically-"I thought they were dumb freaks who kidnap ladies that need to be rescued".

"Exactly, Brad. And you want to know why, then tell me what's the common denominator about dragon mythology"- Rose spoke and smirked when he didn't give an answer-"No matter what culture dragons are located, the common denominator is that they protect something. In Western European culture they protect castles and princesses, in Scandinavia and Israel they protect the seas and in Asian culture they protect the rain and the gods' palaces. And that just to mention a few. So, because of this over protectiveness dragons were chosen by the Magical Community as protectors. Please, open page 44".

The whole class opened the book in said page, which showed an intricate image about different kinds of dragons, including Chinese, American (referred as Amphitrite), Israeli, Scandinavian, Australian and Western, etc. The image was colored which make it even more impressive. There was also a long list explaining their types and their cultural roles. There was also a vertical table in the corner of the 45 page entitled _"Dragon Powers"._ Spud had to admit that this was rather cool and unexpected because, seeing that the books came from the Huntsclan, he expected the book to contain solely hate speech and be inaccurate rather than be a mythological treaty. Then Stacy raised her hand (a very beautiful hand in Spud's POV) and spoke:

"Excuse me, here in the list of their powers says that they have the ability to assume human form! Is that truth?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I myself saw a few dragons shape shift, though I never saw their permanent human form"- Rose said in a matter-of-factly –"However dragon activity lowered since magic was exposed. So it's possible that the reptiles are in hiding like the cowards they are". Then Spud raised his hand and Rose nodded.

"Well, here in the Chinese part it says that dragons are good spirits that keep the balance of nature. Does that mean that Chinese Dragons are good and an exception to the rule?"

"No, dragons are inherently evil. They are territorial monsters who use their powers to terrorize beings, magical or otherwise. They also abduct sometimes humans and use them for labor, though such activity became reduced in modern day"- Rose spoke causing Aurora to close her fist in fury. The Huntsclan's plan was brilliant; she had to give them credit. Rather than outrageously lie about dragons they gave the public factual information filled with half-truths, which though technically still lies are far more believable and easily acceptable. This gave Aurora the desire to punch the blond right in the face.

"I don't understand"-Trixie spoke loudly-"if dragons are so evil like you said why did magical creatures chose them to be their protectors?" Trixie smiled when Rose did not answer right away, knowing that she had to give a believable answer or all her words would be discredited. Finally after some tormenting seconds she spoke.

"When dragons were chosen, nearly seven thousand years ago, the Magical Community was still recovering from the last ice age. As such magical creatures could not be very picky on whom they chose"- Rose said in a strong, confident voice that echoed wisdom though the magically-empowered students knew better.

"So dragons simply accepted being protectors of weaker beings? Aren't they supposed to be evil? Why should they care about the safety of weaker beings?"- Trixie asked, trying to catch Rose in her webs of lies and half-truths.

"They don't. The Magical Community tricked them"- Rose said once again confident –"In a large summit, dragons were tricked to make a blood oath, sealing their fate forever. This blood oath forced dragons to serve as eternal protectors of all magical creatures, or they would die. This kind of action should not shock us; after all magical creatures are evil".

The class went this way, with some students making questions and Rose answering them with factual information but always adding some half-truth to put magical creatures in a negative light. In the end of class, Rose sent a two-thousand words long treaty about magical creatures as homework. The bell ringed and the class was dismissed. Jake put all his things together and prepared to leave but Rose grabbed his hand.

"Jake, can we talk?"- She asked almost begging. Jake looked at her and nodded, realizing too late what he just did. Rose went to the door and closed it. She turned around to face him, but she didn't know how to speak to him. However, it was not needed.

"Why didn't you tell you're an assassin?"- Jake asked with venom in his voice tone.

"Jake, I tried to…"- she said heartbroken –"But things went out of hand"

"So you decided to wait until the last minute to reveal that tiny but important detail?"

"Jake, I tried to. I asked for you to come earlier so I could tell you but you didn't came"

Something begun to form in Jake's heart, something he didn't like. What was it? It was guilt. He could not believe he was feeling guilty, though his subconscious was telling him he was no better than her. That he was also hiding something big, but then all the words she spoke during class surfaced and that feeling of guilt vanished.

"I just don't understand what side is dominant"- Jake finally spoke firmly-"There's this kindhearted and humanitarian side of yours and then there's this hateful and merciless side. It's like you had two people living within the same body. And I just don't know which one is the prevailing side".

"Jake, you don't understand. Magical creatures are a danger to all human life…"

"In the same way the Jewish were a danger, right?"- Jake stared unconvinced at her- "That was the Nazi's excuse. The Jewish controlled banks and money and therefore were responsible for poverty. But do you know why did they control banks? It's because they were not allowed to own lands. I mean, it's hard to be a farmer when you don't have land where to plant"

"Jake, the Huntsclan is not like the Nazis. The Nazis were lead by a psychopath"- Rose tried to defend her actions unsuccessfully.

"I am not suggesting anything. I am just trying to understand what you are first, a human being or a dragon slayer. It's just simple like that". He noticed tears coming down her cheeks and while smiling sympathetic he put his hand on her face gently. "Don't cry, ok. I don't hate you. I am just confused, nothing more".

Suddenly Rose hugged him, not wanting to let go. The young dragon was shocked by this but subconsciously he put his arms around her, causing the blond to smile. After a few minutes they separated. Jake walked into the corridor where, not very unanticipated, were waiting his friends, but he ignored them. The trio rolled their eyes and followed him to his locker, where he still continued to ignore them. Growing with annoyance Spud grabbed his arm.

"Let go, right now"- Jake said coldly.

"Jake, I understand you are angry…"- Spud said, deeply affected by his friend behavior as well his emotions, thanks to magic.

"No, Arthur, I am not angry. Because, believe me you would not be standing there in full health if I was"- Jake said looking at his friend in the eyes. Trixie and Spud gulped as this was the first time Jake referred to Spud by his first name.

"Jake, please, we wanted to tell you but we didn't know if you would believe us…"- Trixie spoke, trying to speak to her inflexible friend.

"So that's your excuse. Well, I have to admit that's not a very good one"- he said grabbing a few books from the locker, closing it and walking away.

"Can at least we talk?"- Spud asked optimistically.

"We will talk about what exactly, Arthur? About how you lied to me or how you just didn't tell me?"- He asked back turning to face them.

"Ok, what we did was very stupid, I admit but you can't just throw away years of friendship because of a simple mistake. It's not like you didn't lie to us before"- Trixie said getting closer to him-"Or don't you think that I don't know what the word Long means in Chinese?"

Jake suddenly stopped, though he still didn't turn back to face them. Spud and Trixie looked at each other and then slowly walked in his direction. Spud extended his hand to touch his shoulder and when Jake didn't flinch away they knew it was safe. Sighting, Spud put his arm around Jake's neck, who kept a stern face despite Spud's could sense that he actually was not angry. The empath used his hand to hit the dragon's chest teasingly.

"Come on, smile a little, grumpy. The day is too much beautiful to be grumpy"- Spud spoke playfully and was rewarded when Jake smiled. At that moment the school bell ringed and the trio went to their second most despised class, math.

"Hey, today we will meet the new math teacher!"- Stacy said practically screaming when the trio reached the classroom.

"Yeah, they say he's superhot"- one of the cheerleaders said giggling.

"We have a new math teacher?"- Jake asked.

"Yeah, the old one died in… ehem, you know, in the battle of New York"- Spud said quickly to which Jake nodded. Everyone sit down waiting for the new teacher and they didn't have to wait long when he did arrive. While most girls gives sighs at the human landscape, Jake and Spud stood with their mouths open at the sight of Aaron. The man was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans with a black belt, wearing sunglasses and his hair was messy in a cool way. He turned his attentions towards the class and smiled.

"Good morning class, my name is Aaron and I will be your new mathematics teacher for the duration of this school year"- he spoke smiling and in a charming voice- "Before starting let's begun with introduction, shall we?"

* * *

><p>The sun was almost set when wonder trio reached Canal Street Electronics. As usual there was no one in the front room so they walked into the back room where Chang, Aurora and Fu Dog were reading some books. Some of these books were open and showed magic holograms about different creatures and objects. Fu Dog walked towards them.<p>

"So you are friends again, ah? Good because we don't have time for your little fights"- he said while showing them a book whose hologram was that of a building in downtown Manhattan- "We found the location of the third stone".

"How did you find out about the stone? I thought that only touching one of them you could find out about the location of the stones?"- Trixie asked intriguingly.

"Fu Dog asked for a few favors in the magical black market"-Aurora said smirking.

"You asked favors in the magical black market?"- Trixie asked incredulous at the dog- "You gave mafia with superpowers information about a weapon capable of pierce any magical shield? How can you be so stupid?"

"I used memory dust, ok. I am not that dumb, capiche? Actually I don't understand why I didn't use that before"

"Because homo sapiens brains are superior to canine brains"- Chang said in a condescend tone gaining a growl from Fu.

"So where this accursed stone is?"- Jake asked looking at Aurora.

"It's in Pandarus Tower"

"Oh no"- Jake said very grimly.

"Oh no, Jake what are you talking about? This is great. If we get the third stone the plans of the Huntspunk will not be completed and the magical world will be safe"- Spud said babbling.

"It's not about that. I said oh no because of the building, it's the Pandarus Tower".

"You say Pandarus like in Ellis Pandarus, the Wizard of Wall Street?"- Trixie asked.

"Wizard, you mean because he gained millions in the stock market or because…"- Spud begun but was cut off by Fu Dog "No, she says Wizard like he practices black magic. Pay attention".

"Oh, so what's so bad about it?"- Spud asked again, now interested- "If he's magical he must be in our side".

"Wrong use of the word must, kiddo. Didn't you listen when I said that he practices black magic? Pandarus is a magical supremacist, nothing would give him more pleasure but seeing the non magical humans in a state of slavery"- Fu Dog said annoyed.

"Ok, he's a racist prick. What's the big deal? If he believes that magic is superior I doubt it that he would give it to the Huntsclan, an organization that would have great pleasure in destroy all forms of magic"- Trixie said in a sarcastically.

"Except that if he becomes aware of the stone's properties he will try to take over the magical world. And we already have enough problems"- Chang said.

"How the heck he's doesn't get that he has a super weapon on his hands? Is he really that dumb?"- Trixie asked while rolling her eyes.

"The stones were created by wizards and witches, and part of the magic is that neither of those two can detect the stones. Don't ask me how that works, you can't apply logic to magic"- Aurora said in a matter-of-factly- "So what's the plan? We burst in, take the stone and hope not be caught?"

"I don't think he would appreciate it."- Spud said in a matter-of-factly.

"That's exactly the reason why we are going to do it nonetheless"- Jake as he assumed his dragon form.

* * *

><p>The Huntsman looked down at Pandarus Tower with interest. Here was located the last Stone of Malorphis. Once he got it, it would only be a matter of time before the Magical Community is on its knees. That thought make him smile but he quick become serious. He could not let himself be distracted when he's so close to his final goal. He turned around to see the squad of huntsmen and huntswomen that he brought to aid him in getting the stone.<p>

As he predicted, the title Wizard of Wall Street was very accurate in the magic part and there were trolls and ogres guarding the building. And, if he was right it was only matter of time before some dragons came to attempt to stop him. And he would not have any of that.

"Tonight we will retrieve the third and last piece of a weapon that will aid us on our goal of eradication of the monsters that bring shame to our world"- he said in a commanding voice –"But the magical forces stand in our way. We shall fight them and gave those disgusting freaks a tiny piece of the purge that awaits them".

There were cheers and whistling as the aircraft stood hovering over the building. The doors opened and the entire squad jumped off, opening their parachutes and landing in the rooftop. After removing the pieces of fabric, the squad moved into the building, following the orders of their bold leader. The corridors of the building were quiet, too quiet. Edwin knew that it was trap but he could not turn back, not when he was so close. The Huntsman clicked on a button and a hologram of the building's blueprints appeared, with a certain room marked red.

The squad walked down a corridor that looks perfectly normal, except for the absurd lack of activity. In his years of hunting magical creatures the Huntsman learned the hard way that lack of activity meant that troubles were just a corner away. He clicked a button of his huntstaff which produced a hologram with the blueprints of that floor. The blueprints showed a red orb, which was where he was, and then a red room just a corner away. Shutting down the hologram, the Huntsman makes gesture for the squad to follow him. When they reached the corner they turned to the left and meet various trolls guarding a two-door entrance.

"Seize them"- the Huntsman said as he charged towards the trolls. The creatures shoot lightning bolts at the huntsfighters who rotated their huntstaves to create plasma shields. The lightning bolts rebounded and hit the ceiling. Edwin raised his staff and shoot plasma blasts at them and though they did hit them, the blasts barely did a scratch.

The Huntsman moved closer to a solitary troll fighting against three huntsfighters by himself and used his staff sharp end to stab the creature by the back. The troll screamed in agony bringing the attentions of the other trolls. A female troll looked murderously at the Huntsman and shoots a lightning bolt at him. The electricity course through his body and he's send backwards into the wall, almost being knocked out.

The other slayers charged at the magical creatures, now shooting plasma beams instead. The heated energy burned upon contact with the creatures' skin, causing a revolting smell of burned flesh to fill the corridor. The trolls fought back with more electricity and the two groups continued to shoot either magic or super science at each other. The Huntsman rouses up and shot the trolls with electrified nets. The trolls tried to release themselves in vain, causing sickening laugher from the Huntsclan members.

"Put mind control microchips on them. We will need them to fight the other creatures protecting the stone"- the Huntsman spoke to the only caped slayer besides him. The caped slayer took a few tiny metallic objects from his pocket and got closer to the trolls.

"It will hurt a lot but you will become obedient dogs"- the slayer said chucking evilly. He put one of the microchips on the female troll, the microchip automatically attaching itself to the creature's head. Then weird symbols glowed throughout her body, burning the object and the flames also piercing the net. She immediately shot a lightning bolt at the slayer, sending him flying backwards into the corridor's end. The other slayers reacted quickly and aimed their huntstaves at her.

The female troll's hands begun to glow and she sent electricity towards two of the captured trolls, though she was hit by six plasma beams. Her lifeless body fell to the ground in front of the other trolls who stood there in pure shock before hatred filled their faces. Caught unprepared, the slayers stood there before being hit by various lightning bolts and sent them flying backwards. The huntsmembers looked extensively at the magical creatures in front of them before charging in their direction with their hunt staves aiming at them.

The blasts of plasma and the lightning battled a fight for dominion as the slayers slowly begun to take over. The trolls continued to either use magic or brute strength against their opponents but inevitably the slayers got the upper hand. The Huntsman shot a plasma beam at the last living troll, putting an end to the creature's life. Sweat was all over his face and body as he got closer to the bodies, to examine them. As excepted he found some markings on the creatures' back and sighted in frustration. One of the slayers got close to him, fear clearly on his face.

"Huntsmaster, what's wrong?"

"Those freaks used magic to counter our technology, that's what's wrong. Though I expected it, I didn't think they would have acted that quickly". Anger was soaring through his body as he held his stave and walked forward. Of course he knew that the microchips were just a one-time trick and that the Magical Community would have found a way around them inevitably. But he didn't expect them to be that quick and efficient in dealing with the microchips. Of course the Huntsclan still had many captured enslaved magical creatures, which will be used to help them in taking down major locations of the magical world.

"So we can no longer use them to do our bidding?"

"Exactly, but it doesn't matter. Once we obtain the last stone, we will have everything necessary to aid us in our quest to purge the world of these unnatural beasts"- the Huntsman spoke with an imposing and amused voice as he continued to walk down the corridor towards the door.

* * *

><p>Rose entered her bedroom yawing. Today was a rather exhausting day due to that she had to give class about fighting magical creatures as well she had to bear the whispering and cursed looks from everyone once in the hall. <em>"So much for a normal life"<em>- she thought rather disgusted.

She sits down on her bed as she took from below the pillow the Dream Charm and smiled. Thanks to her demotion she no longer had to spend the entire night fighting against mythical creatures and could take a full night of very much wanted sleep. And she was so take advantage of being capable of sleep the whole night.

Using the blankets to cover up the magical bracelet, Rose laid down on the bed letting the magic take her away. As soon that she closed her eyes Rose found herself in a sandy beach which was totally fine, except for the fact that the sun was square!

"So that's what they mean when they say bizarre and surreal!"- Rose said to nobody in particular as she stared the square sun. She looked around the beach and realized that was not the only thing bizarre around, as some dunes had a deep violet color and some clouds took the shape of Jake's head. She then noticed an amusement park in the other side and she ran towards it. The young slayer mouth opened up when she stared at the amount of people there, all of them with Jake's head.

"_Well, now I don't know if I actually love him or if I am obsessed"- _Rose thought amused at the amount of Jake's that greeted her. Then a dragon-like figure landed close to her and used its tail to send Rose flying into one of the tends. She got up and saw astonished as a green glow appeared on her hand, teleporting the huntstaff to her. Rose then tried to shoot but found out that none of the applications of the staff were working.

"Oh, come on. You can't give me a weapon and remove all of its uses"- Rose whined right before she was hit by a dragon tail. The dragon looked disgusting, with many of its scales off, parts of its body rotten and some maggots eating the legs and wings. Rose was amazed that she was not vomiting.

"Hey there beauty, do you want to dance?"- the dragon asked flirty.

"Like I would dance with a disgusting beast like yourself"- Rose snapped as she stabbed the dragon with the huntsaff. She smiled as a green smoke replaced the rotten undead dragon with a stabbed Jake. The asian-american boy looked at her with eyes that showed sadness and horror.

"I knew it, Rose. I knew that you were a murderer"- he said as he fell to the ground dead. The blond girl stared at the wounded body as a ring of magic expanded across the landscape, transforming it from a happy amusement park to an endless barren wasteland filled with skeletons. Then a magical glow surrounded Jake's corpse replacing it with some sort of memorial, having written in it:

_Here Lies Jake Long_

_An Innocent murdered by Rose Anderson_

_The evilest slayer the world has ever known_

Rose stared down at the memorial with tears on her eyes as horrible guilt filled her heart and a sense dread took over. _"He's right, I am going to kill him"_- she thought bitterly as she fell on her knees. She sobbed as she held her arms against the rocky structure and let her tears fell. "But I am going to change it. I am not going to let something I cannot longer be"- she spoke out loud as a golden glow surrounded her and she found herself in a familiar environment.

She looked around at the bathroom, recognizing it as being the one from the Metropolitan Museum of Art, though some parts of it were rather twisted or unnatural large. Rose looked towards the middle of the bathroom where her memory self was being hugged by Jake, who stood there with his bare chest exposed. Then the memory Rose disappeared and Jake looked backwards in Rose's direction.

"Hey there"- he said as he walked closer to the slayer-"Glad you could make it. As good as it is to stare at my grave, I think staring at my living me is so much better".

"What? How do you know?"

"I am dream, remember? I know everything you do, your desires as well your fears"- he put his arms around her in a protective way –"And I know that my real me words really hurt you. But I also know that you're aware that his reaction was away much better than what you expected".

"Yeah, at least he was just verbal and he was not as aggressive as I expected. Nevertheless, I still not like being compared to the Nazi"- the young blond said rather bitterly as she put her hand on his abs.

"I know. Still, McDaddy here will try to take all of that away"- he said as he placed a passionate kiss on her lips –"Don't worry everything is going to be alright".

"Yeah, I don't doubt that. You know, I understand that you're just a dream but you have Jake's attitude".

"I am supposed to be him, isn't it?"- Dream Jake said with an arrogant smirk.

"HUNTSGIRL, WAKE UP"- a commanding, condescending and clearly _evil_ voice resonated through the landscape. A white glow surrounded them as Rose plunged back to the real world and the last thing she was the smiling dream version of Jake waving her goodbye. Her eyes opened up to see a rather angry Mrs. Nolan towering over her.

"Finally, Huntsgirl, I have been trying to wake you for like ten minutes"- she said scowling, though with apparent concern- "Dress up or you will arrive late for school".

The librarian walked away and closed the door, enabling Rose to sight in relief. For a moment she thought her dream charm has been revealed, as the Hunts Code forbids the use of magic by its members. Removing the blanket the blond girl realized that Jake's pants were in her bed.

"I might have been touching Dream Jake before I was _brutally_ wakened up. Well, at least now I am sure that I can bring things from the Dream World. I just have to find a way to enter other people's dreams"- Rose said as she hid Jake's clothes below her bed –_"But that's easier said than done". _

**Here's another chapter done by me. Finally we're reaching the point in which the humans and magical creatures will begun to fight for dominion. So next chapter the true war will actually begin. From next chapter on there will be a battle each chapter between the two groups. Also I will begun to add more time jumps, with months happening a chapter.**_  
><em>

**Twiphase: that's a good idea. I had something similar later for the story and I will take your idea, except that it will not be a child.  
><strong>


End file.
